Chassé Croisé
by Atlantos
Summary: Daisuké Niwa croit être le seul à avoir la charge d'un voleur fantôme... Mais quelque part au Japon, quelqu'un d'autre a le même destin. La famille Niwa et celle de cet autre sont liées et ne tarderont plus à se re-rencontrer...
1. I Un réveil mouvementé

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages répondant aux noms de Etzumy, Light, Kohané, Erei, Ayato, Wizu sont à moi. Les personnages de D.N. Angel, Azumano et l'histoire de base appartiennent à Y. Sugisaki.

**Auteur :** Atlantos.

**Résumé : **Daisuké Niwa croit être le seul à avoir la charge d'un voleur fantôme... Mais quelque part au Japon, quelqu'un d'autre à le même destin. La famille Niwa et celle de cet autre sont liées et ne tarderont plus à se re-rencontrer...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un réveil mouvementé**

Le réveil sonna 7h. Il eut le temps de sonner 2/3 fois puis il fut brutalement interrompu par une main qui s'était abattue sur lui. Une tête couverte de cheveux en bataille couleur argent émergea de dessous la couette et des yeux émeraudes s'ouvrirent pour regarder l'heure.

- Déjà ?…

La tête de la jeune fille retomba lourdement sur son oreiller et elle allait se rendormir, mais c'était sans compter sur des « Kyou ! » énergiques que son "animal de compagnie" lançait pour la maintenir éveillée.

- Wizu… Encore deux minutes…

La boule de poils tira le coussin. L'endormie ouvrit les yeux et regarda le perturbateur. Une sorte de lapin noir, avec de grands yeux bleus foncés, de longues oreilles volumineuses et tombantes, une queue touffue, des bras très courts et des pieds géants aux coussinets roses. Une nouvelle race, peut-être ?

- T'es pénible…

Elle s'assit sur son lit et se frotta ses yeux, encore alourdis par le sommeil.

- Pfff ! J'ai Math ce matin…

En bas, elle entendit sa mère lui dire de se dépêcher. Elle posa ses pieds par-terre et allait se lever mais elle stoppa son geste. Fixant le sol d'un regard à la fois septique et attentif, elle mit de plus en plus de poids sur ses pieds et se leva avec mille précautions. Lorsqu'elle fut totalement debout, elle sourit et mit un pied en avant :

- J'arr…

Le sol s'ouvrit sous elle. La jeune fille se rattrapa au rebord et se hissa en un clin d'œil.

- L'expression "Au saut du lit" prend tout son sens aujourd'hui ! grogna-t-elle.

xxx

Après s'être lavée et habillée – en évitant tous les pièges –, elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, son cartable à la main et Wizu sur son épaule.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour Etzumy !

La salutation matinale avait été dite par une grand-mère. L'arrivante s'attabla et demanda à la vieille femme qui lisait le journal :

- Des nouvelles ? demanda Etzumy.

- Hum… Kaitô Dark a encore frappé !

- C'est vrai ? Génial !

- Et qu'a-t-il volé cette fois-ci ? interrogea un nouvel arrivant.

C'était un homme de grande taille aux chevaux noirs, courts sur le haut et longs en bas, attachés en queue de cheval pas un ruban rouge, et aux yeux rouges.

- Bonjour Papa ! lança Etzumy.

- Bonjour ma puce ! dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Après avoir remit ses cheveux en place, la collégienne regarda autour d'elle, puis demanda où était sa mère.

- Erei doit être partie au marché, elle n'a pas cours ce matin… Elle m'a chargée de te dire que devais rentrer tôt ce soir.

- Compris Grand-mère !

Etzumy finit son verre de jus d'orange et mit son cartable sur le dos.

- Bon, j'y vais !

Elle tourna la poignée de la porte de la cuisine qui, au lieu de tourner comme d'habitude, tomba dans un "gouffre". Etzumy qui était partie avec la porte eut juste le temps se s'accrocher au rebord.

**- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !** cria-t-elle, énervée.

* * *

Anni : Voilà ! Je l'avais mis sur mon blog mais je voulais le faire partager...

Dark : Si tu t'arrêtes avant que je n'apparaisse, je n'ai rien contre !

Anni : Mais pourquoi ? *chibi eyes*

Dark : J'ai aucune envie de me faire massacrer !

Anni : Écoutez pas ce grognon ! Review please !


	2. II Métro, boulot, dodo !

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages répondant aux noms de Etzumy, Light, Kohané, Erei, Ayato, Wizu sont à moi. Les personnages de D.N. Angel, Azumano et l'histoire de base appartiennent à Y. Sugisaki.

**Auteur :** Atlantos. (Et oui, encore moi ...)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**** Métro, boulot, dodo !  
**

Etzumy se cala sur son siège, reprenant son souffle. Une minute de plus et elle manquait son bus... c'était quasiment le même cirque chaque matin ! Il faudrait qu'elle pense à se lever cinq petites minutes plus tôt, rien que cinq.

_- Iouuuuuuuf !… Heureusement que je cours vite…_ pensa-t-elle.

- Salut Etzumy-chan !

- WAAAAAAAAAAH !

Elle avait fait un sacré bond de surprise !

- Ma…Ma…Ma…Maki-chan ?

Maki, une rousse aux yeux bleus et au visage parsemé de tache de rousseur, derrière la place d'Etzumy, lui fit un grand sourire :

- Oui, c'est moi !

Etzumy se rassit sur son siège et calma son cœur qui était sur le point de bondir de sa poitrine et de se barrer.

- T'étais où, vendredi soir ?

Elle regarda la rousse, feignant de ne pas comprendre où la question allait les mener inévitablement :

- Quoi "vendredi soir" ?

- Le vol au musée voyons !

La jeune Hakura se cala sur son siège et essaya de couper court à la conversation :

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne m'intéressais pas à Kaitô Light !

Puis elle se déconnecta de la réalité car elle savait que Maki allait tout lui déballer. Pourquoi écouter une histoire où, d'une certaine manière, était-elle la principale protagoniste ?

xxx

- Hey ! Etzumy-chan ! Encore dans la lune ?

Oula ! Se serait-elle endormie ? Il semblerait…

_- Youpi… Le collège…_

- Toujours aussi enthousiaste en vue d'un cours de Math ! ria Maki.

- Prof à la con ! Matière à la con !...

- Et journée à la con !

- Je ne trouve pas… On a Arts Plastiques juste après Math.

- Parle pour toi, tu sais vraiment bien dessiner et t'as un 19 de moyenne…

Le bus s'arrêta et laissa descendre les élèves. L'adolescente aux cheveux blancs-argenté se leva de son siège et suivit la rousse. Elle poussa un soupir de lassitude. Maki et Etzumy se rendirent au tableau des absences des professeurs.

- Il…y a pas Math ! bégaya Etzumy, qui avait du mal à y croire.

- Ouais… Il nous ont collés un autre cours à la place, grogna Fumika, une camarade de classe d'Etzumy.

Fumika lut le tableau et déclara avec un petit sourire :

- Au moins, Hakura-san sera contente… Ce sera sûrement la seule…

- Pourquoi ?

- Il nous ont mis Arts-Plas…

- Yeah !

Etzumy sautait littéralement de joie.

- Allons chercher nos affaires aux casiers !

A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle était déjà dehors.

- Hakura-san pète la forme, aujourd'hui !

- Normal, elle a dormi dans le bus, répliqua Maki.

- Encore ? Elle ne dort pas la nuit ou quoi ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent et une idée germa dans l'esprit des deux filles :

- Et si elle était…

- C'est possible !

Etzumy arriva à cet instant et voyant que les deux paires d'yeux étaient braquées sur elle, se mit à bredouiller :

- On… on y… va… Non ?

Maki et Fumika l'attrapèrent chacune par une épaule :

- On sait tout !

Etzumy sursauta. Maki la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu as un ptit copain et tu ne me l'as pas dit !

Etzumy faillit lâcher un soupir de soulagement mais Fumika lui ordonna :

- Crache le morceau !

- Mais … Mais non !

- Alors pourquoi tu es sans cesse fatiguée ?

_- Alors, si je leur dis : « C'est tout à fait normal, voyez-vous ! Un ancien esprit, une voleuse fantôme, prend le contrôle de mon corps et vole des œuvres d'arts au Musée sous le nom de Light ! Oui, je suis Kaitô Light ! »… Ca le fait pas, mais vraiment pas !…_ J'ai le sommeil agité, c'est pas ma faute ! Zut alors !

- Hum… firent les deux filles, pas totalement convaincue.

Au plus grand bonheur d'Etzumy, la sonnerie retentit. Elle se dégagea vivement et s'enfuit en courant, prétextant qu'il ne fallait pas être en retard en Arts.

xxx

Arrivée dans la salle, elle vit que le prof n'était pas là mais il avait laissé un mot à l'attention des élèves : « Au 2-C. Sujet : Ombre et lumière. Réfléchissez jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. »

- Tiens ! Le prof nous a laissés un ptit mot doux ! ironisa un garçon de sa classe.

Chacun alla se mettre à sa place, Etzumy tout derrière. Point stratégique où elle pouvait dessiner tranquillement sans que quelqu'un regarde au-dessus de son épaule. Le sujet ? Sans aucun doute : Dark, le Voleur Fantôme, l'Ange Déchu aux Ailes Noires ! Elle avait déjà l'image en tête, il ne restait plus qu'à la mettre sur le papier, ou alors… Elle pourrait le faire au crayon sur une toile, non ? Oui, mais une toile spéciale… Et elle n'aura pas droit à l'erreur, sinon, gare au prof !

Il arriva enfin après dix minutes. Etzumy alla directement demander la toile pour son dessin. Comme d'habitude, le professeur la fixait droit dans les yeux, pour y déceler la moindre lueur d'hésitation.

_- Rien, comme d'habitude…,_ pensa-t-il.

Il alla dans la réserve et en revint presque immédiatement, à croire qu'il avait prévu le coup. Etzumy prit un chevalet et un tabouret pour aller s'asseoir. Une fois installée, elle commençait, oubliant tout le reste.

- Vous avez 100 minutes, prenez votre temps ! Mais il sera à rendre à la fin, si vous ne me le donner pas, je vous l'arracherai des mains !

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le chevalet, elle ne l'avais même pas écouté !

xxx

Dix minutes avant la fin, Etzumy posa son crayon et s'étira.

- Fini, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se leva et recula de quelques pas pour regarder son dessin. Le professeur vint voir :

- J'espère pour vous que c'est bon ! J'ai horreur de gâcher mes toiles ! … Kaitô Dark, hein ?

A ces mots, la plupart des élèves se levèrent pour voir eux aussi. Dark, le voleur fantôme, volait de nuit à coté des murs d'un musée, ses deux ailes noires déployées. La source de lumière ? Les grandes fenêtres du musée, lui éclairant le côté droit.

- Wahou ! souffla Maki. On dirait le vrai !

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. En fin d'après-midi, elle alla reprendre le tableau qu'elle avait laissé en salle. Le prof était en train de noter les dessin des première année. Son tableau était accroché au mur avec d'autres. Elle le prit et partit, après avoir salué le prof.

- C'est un don dans votre lignée ? demanda-t-il juste avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin pour l'entendre.

Elle revint en arrière, un peu intriguée par la question :

- Pardon ?

- J'avais ta mère en élève, elle aussi savait extrêmement bien dessiner…

Etzumy regarda sa montre : 16h40 ! Le bus ne l'attendra pas.

- Je… je suis désolée mais j'ai un bus à prendre… Au revoir !

Elle partit en courant… « Rentrer tôt »

xxx**  
**

Lorsqu'Etzumy posa un premier pied chez elle, déjà, elle ne le sentait pas vraiment. La maison était trop calme à son goût... Pas un chat, pas un bruit... Elle posa le deuxième, la porte se ferma derrière elle. Le sol ne bougea pas.

_- Vraiment trop calme…_

Elle avança de deux pas, toujours rien ! Visiblement, elle se sera une entrée tranquille !

- C'est moi ! claironna-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Juste à ce moment là, une latte du parquet s'affaissa sous son pied.

- Oups !

Trois couteaux jaillirent du mur, pour aller se planter dans le mur d'en face. Etzumy était tombée en arrière et faisait à présent un pont.

- Maman a dû regarder un film entre midi et deux…, grogna-t-elle.

Elle se remit droite et plissa les yeux. Peu à peu chacun des dispositifs de sécurité se dévoilaient.

_- Lasers, barreaux… Tendance obstacles…_

Elle s'élança, bien décidée à atteindre le salon !

- Dix… Neuf… , décomptait la voix d'une femme.

- C'est quoi ce compte à rebours ?

Elle évitait les pièges un à un.

- Six… Cinq…

La porte du salon, elle vérifia s'il ni avait pas de courant. Hier, elle s'était faite avoir…

- Deux… Un…

- C'est moi ! clama-t-elle en entrant.

- Bien joué Etzumy ! s'exclama Erei, sa mère. Sans fautes ! _Ou presque ! _

Erei, une jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés bonds cendrés, coupés aux omoplates et aux yeux bleus sombre, lui souriait… un sourire un peu trop grand au goût de la collégienne. Quelque chose clochait ! Etzumy se dirigea vers les escaliers. Quand elle posa son pied sur la deuxième marche, toutes pivotèrent pour donner une pente parfaitement lisse et glissante. Le sol s'ouvrit au pied de l'escalier. La jeune Hakura courait pour rester sur place et éviter de se retrouver six pieds sous terre.

- Maman…, grogna-t-elle.

- Hi hi hi ! Et comment vas-tu faire pour monter ?

- Comme ça !

Elle parvint à se stabiliser et s'élança pour attraper le rebord de la fenêtre d'en face. Puis, elle prit appui sur le mur pour sauter et atterrir en haut des escaliers.

- Je suis en haut !

- Alors dépêche-toi ! J'ai annoncé Light pour 18 heures !

_- Décidément, elle n'a pas froid au yeux…_ C'est un peu tôt, non ?

- Pas pour une Voleuse Fantôme ! Et la nuit tombe vite !

Etzumy lâcha un soupir. Il n'y avait pas moyen de discuter. Elle passa la porte de sa chambre, la ferma et s'adossa contre elle.

- Kyou !

- Hello, Wizu. On va encore devoir voler ce soir…

Ca n'avait pas l'air de déranger le petit démon, il grimpa et se plaça sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Celle-ci envoya valser son cartable sur le lit, où sa mère avait mis son costume. Elle le regarda d'un air abstrait.

_« Tu as l'air… réticente. »_

Etzumy faillit hurler tellement elle ne s'y attendait pas.

- Li… Light ?

_« Tu as vu un fantôme... ou peut-être m'aurais-tu oubliée ? »_

- Plutôt oubliée, oui ! Ca fait 3 jours que je ne t'ai plus entendue !

_« Je te signale que j'ai dû sceller l'œuvre en cours de route ! Ca m'a pompé beaucoup d'énergie ! »_

- Tant que je ne t'entends pas après, ça me va !

_« Moi, je t'ai entendue Etzumy ! » _

Un petit cri poussé par Wizu attira l'attention, elle regarda sa montre : 17h45 ! Plus que 15 min ! Elle se déshabilla et enfila le costume. Un haut noir à manches longues avec un décolleté en V plongeant dans le dos et un pantalon noir avec plusieurs poches. Sans oublier les gants noirs.

- Trop grand pour moi.

Elle descendit, Wizu sur ses talons. On aurait dit un rendez-vous familial. Kohané, la grand-mère. Ayato, le père. Et Erei, la mère.

- Tu es très belle ma chérie !

Etzumy rougit sous le compliment.

_« Tu es une fille assez simple, Etzumy. »_

- Que veux-tu dire ?

_« Rien. »_

La collégienne se sentit submergée, une volonté dépassait la sienne. En quelques secondes, elle prit plusieurs centimètres, ses cheveux s'assombrirent et ses yeux passèrent de l'émeraude au brun.

- Ahhh ! fit Light en s'étirant. Ca fait du bien de sortir, mais vivement qu'elle tombe amoureuse ! C'est plus pratique !

- Pourtant, les filles tombent plus facilement amoureuses que les garçons, réfléchit Erei.

- C'est loin d'être une généralité chez les Hakura ! J'ai eu le même problème avec Kohané, annonça-t-elle en fixant la grand-mère.

Le concernée releva la tête de la lettre qu'elle était en train de lire :

- J'imagine bien un Niwa dans ce cas là !

- Voilà qui n'avantagerait pas Dark, lui qui ne peut sortir que grâce à une réaction de l'ADN Niwa.

_« Tu connais Dark ? »_

- L'ectoplasme ? Malheureusement oui !

Light prit la carte que lui tendait la mère d'Etzumy et la lut :

- "L'arbre céleste"… Au Musée National d'Art Moderne de Tokyo… OK, allons-y !

_« … »_

xxx

Light volait depuis 10 min et elle aperçut enfin le Musée… mais bon ce serait difficile de ne pas le louper, vu comme la police avait éclairé les lieux ! Les cloches des églises environnantes sonnèrent six coups. Comme d'habitude, Light était à l'heure ! Elle immobilisa ses ailes à l'horizontales pour pouvoir planer et ainsi admirer les effectifs.

- Hyuuuu ! Le comité d'accueil ! siffla la voleuse. Etzumy, tu vois la plate-forme de contrôle pour les éclairages ?

_« C'est pas ça ? A droite ? »_

- Oui.

Elle vira vers la plate-forme, lévita au-dessus d'elle à plusieurs mètres de hauteur et tendit sa main. Elles furent entourées d'un halo bleu pendant quelques secondes. Light sourit et se dirigea vers le bâtiment. Les forces de police ne la virent que quelques secondes, puisque l'éclairage s'éteignit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- L'éclairage de secours ! Vite !

Ils le rallumèrent, mais trop tard ! Light était déjà dans le Musée.

xxx

Dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de "L'arbre céleste", un policier effectuait sa ronde.

- Il est 18h05 et toujours rien à signaler de mon coté !

"Reçu, ouvrez l'œil !"

Il continua de marcher. Une ombre se déplaçait derrière les sculptures, vint derrière lui et l'assomma. Après s'être assurée que le policier ne viendrait pas la déranger durant son travail, Light se dirigea vers le boîtier de commande des sécurités et les neutralisa en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Puis, elle continua vers l'œuvre convoitée et entra furtivement dans la pièce où elle se trouvait.

_- Un simple cordon de policier et un système d'alarme… Qu'est-ce qu'il ont dans la tête ceux-là ?_

_« Tant mieux ! Finissons-en ! »_

Se déplaçant sans bruit, elle prit les gardes par surprise et les assomma. Elle déverrouilla le code d'accès et s'empara de l'œuvre qui était un petit bonzaï en acier, avec un feuillage couleur argent.

- Mignon comme tout !

Le talkie-walkie d'un des policiers s'activa et la voix du commissaire qui demandait un rapport de la situation.

- Bien le bonsoir Commissaire, vous devriez vous coucher plus tôt, ce serait mieux pour votre santé ! déclara Light à travers l'appareil.

Traduction : Que vous soyez là ou non, ça ne fait aucune différence !

"Li…Light ?"

- Veuillez m'excuser, je dois m'en aller, il se fait tard ! Bonne nuit !

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, avec en bruit de fond les ordres du commissaire et les pas de ses hommes se rapprochant de la salle.

_« Dépêche-toi ! »_, la pria son hôte._  
_

- Reste zen.

Light sauta par la fenêtre, 3ième étage.

- Komm Wizu !

Le petit démon se transforma en ailes noires qui vinrent se fixer sur le dos de Light. Elle s'éloigna rapidement, voulant renter chez elle.

xxx

Après avoir effectuer plusieurs détours pour brouiller les pistes, elle atterrit sur le balcon de la maison Hakura et passa la fenêtre.

_- Nous sommes arrivées._

_« Je le vois bien ! »_ déclara Etzumy.

Pendant qu'elle empruntait les escaliers qui donnaient sur le rez-de-chaussée, Light laissa la place à son hôte. Etzumy fut accueillit par ces parents et sa grand-mère qui la félicitèrent pour le vol de ce soir. Sans une once de joie, elle les remercia et monta se coucher.

* * *

Anni : Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! ^^

Dark : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout !

Anni : Ouiiiin ! T_T Méchant ! .

Daisuké : N'essaye pas de la faire culpabiliser, tu n'y arriveras pas !

Anni : ...

Review Please !


	3. III Quand le Destin est en marche…

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages répondant aux noms de Etzumy, Light, Kohané, Erei, Ayato, Wizu sont à moi. Les personnages de D.N. Angel, Azumano et l'histoire de base appartiennent à Y. Sugisaki.

**Auteur :** Atlantos. Encore et toujours !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Quand le Destin est en marche…**

Le jour était levé depuis longtemps mais ce mardi, Daisuké avait décidé de flemmarder un peu. Il était maintenant plus de 9h et l'adolescent était dans son lit, With allongé sur le ventre du garçon. Pas de cours ce matin, le rêve… Interrompu par la voix de sa mère lui annonçant qu'elle partait au marché et lui demandant de descendre. Elle venait de couper court à son bonheur… si éphémère… Daisuké se leva, en bousculant un peu le petit démon, se prépara et descendit.

Kosuké venait de lever le courrier et l'avait déposé sur la table de la cuisine en attendant que leurs destinataires viennent les chercher. L'une des lettres était adressée à Daiki Niwa. Pas d'adresse d'expéditeur, jute une ville sur le cachet : Tôkyô. Daisuké se demandait qui pouvait bien écrire à son grand-père de la capitale. Il sentit subitement le relief de l'enveloppe changer sous ses doigts. Il la regarda et vit que, à présent, il y avait quelque chose d'écrit sur la ligne réservée à l'expéditeur :

- "Tu aimerais bien le savoir, Galopin !"… HEIN ?

- Que se passe-t-il, Daisuké ?

- Grand-père ?

Daiki tendit sa main vers son petit-fils :

- Pour moi ?

Daisuké rougit de honte d'avoir été trop curieux, hocha la tête et lui donna l'enveloppe. With, sur la table de la cuisine, renifla la lettre pendant l'échange et se mit à sauter de joie en poussant des « Kyou ! » énergiques. Le grand-père sourit :

- Tu as reconnu son odeur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Kyou ! lui répondit With, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Daisuké pencha légèrement la tête, ne comprenant pas la situation. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le petit démon blanc dans cet état, c'était devant une coupe de fraises qui faisait trois fois sa taille !

- Grand-père, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'interlocuteur ouvrit la lettre et la lut rapidement. Il lui annonça avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

- Tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir !

xxx

Etzumy rentrait chez elle d'un bon pas, contente de sa journée. Elle avait parfaitement réussi ses deux tests d'allemand et d'anglais. Mais le pire était à venir : un big test en Math !

_- Reste plus qu'à bosser..._

En rentrant chez elle, Etzumy fut surprise de voir des sacs de voyage dans le hall d'entrée mais elle resta méfiante : sa mère a pu laisser les pièges enclenchés… Elle lui avait déjà fait le coup, avant un départ en vacances… La collégienne annonça son retour et marcha prudemment vers le salon. Aucun piège ! Rien de rien ! Sa mère ferait-elle la grève ? Une bonne nouvelle ! Lorsqu'Etzumy entra dans le salon, Erei descendait encore des sacs en provenance de l'étage.

- Maman, le commissariat nous aurait retrouvés ? demanda Etzumy, un peu inquiète.

- Oh non ! On déménage juste…

- "Déménage" ? Mais… Et l'école ?… Mes amis ?…

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est pas définitif !…

- "Pas définitif " ?

Etzumy comprenait de moins en moins ! Un "déménagement pas définitif"… Elle peina à articuler sous le choc :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Erei lui répondit par un grand sourire qui plongea la jeune fille dans un profond désarroi…

_« Encore un coup de Kohané, ça ! »_ soupira Light, qui avait compris ce qui se passait.

* * *

Anni : Voilà, on ne va pas tarder à passer aux choses sérieuse !

Dark : Dis, tu n.... (interrompu par une enclume volante)

Daisuké : Anni... Attention aux pierres !

Anni : De qu.. (vois les fangirls de Dark prêtes à me lapider)(se barre courant :) **REVIEWS PLEASE !**


	4. IV Chemins croisés

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages répondant aux noms de Etzumy, Light, Kohané, Erei, Ayato, Wizu sont à moi. Les personnages de D.N. Angel, Azumano et l'histoire de base appartiennent à Y. Sugisaki.

**Auteur :** Atlantos. (Il va falloir encore me supporter !)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**** Chemins croisés.**

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Etzumy déambulait dans la rue, ne trouvant pas son chemin. C'était plutôt chouette ! C'était son premier jour dans le collège de cette ville (un peu village comparé à Tôkyô) et elle allait déjà être en retard...

_- Pommée… Je suis définitivement pommée !_ se dit-elle.

- Daisukéééé ! Attends-moiii !

Elle aperçut deux garçons qui avaient visiblement son âge. L'un avait les cheveux bruns, celui qui avait hurlé, et l'autre des cheveux rouges en bataille. Elle les suivit un petit moment puis se décida à les apostropher :

- Euh… Excusez-moi !…

- Hum ?

Décidément, sa timidité ne l'aidait pas !

- Je… je suis nouvelle ici et…

- Ah ! C'est toi la nouvelle ! s'écria le brun.

Etzumy avait sursauté tellement elle ne s'y attendait pas !

- Oui.. je me suis perdue et…

- T'en fais pas ! Nous aussi on va au collège !

Et bien ! Soit le brun aimait couper la parole, soit il lisait dans ses pensées !

- Viens avec nous ! lui proposa gentiment l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges.

Elle accepta la proposition avec un sourire. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, le brun s'arrêta net :

- Au fait, on connaît même pas ton nom !

- Etzumy, Etzumy Hakura !

- Moi c'est Takéshi Saéhara !

- Et moi, Daisuké Niwa !

_« C'est pas vrai ? Un "Niwa" ? »_ s'exclama Light.

_« Et merde ! Une "Hakura" ! »_ grogna Dark.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ demandèrent les deux hôtes.

_« Rien ! »_ répondirent les deux esprits.

xxx

Après avoir prit le tramway et courut comme des fous vers le collège avec ses accompagnateurs, Etzumy passa, seule, dans le bureau du directeur pour savoir dans quelle classe elle allait être. … 2B… C'était fait ! Elle allait repartir vers sa classe quand l'homme lui demanda :

- Vous n'avez pas reçu l'uniforme ?

Elle avait gardé celui de Tôkyô, presque le même que celui de ce collège, mais en bleu et blanc.

- Non… comme je ne reste pas très longtemps, mes parents ne me l'ont pas pris…

- Et c'est celui de votre collège ?

Etzumy acquiesça puis, avec l'autorisation du directeur, partit trouver sa classe où un professeur l'attendait pour la présenter.

Justement, il était là.

xxx

La sonnerie du début des cours retentit. Chacun regagna rapidement sa place. Le professeur entra, suivie d'une fille angoissée.

- Je vous demande de faire un chaleureux accueil à Hakura Etzumy-chan. Elle sera parmi nous quelques temps.

Etzumy ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec tous ces paires d'yeux braquées sur elle. Surtout qu'ils avaient eu droit au discours de Saéhara. Elle inspira un bon coup (discrètement quand même !) et sourit :

- Je ne suis que de passage mais je serai ravie d'être votre amie ! Merci de m'accepter dans votre classe.

Classique ! Mais elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux… Elle s'inclina légèrement, puis balaya la classe de son regard émeraude et, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard bleu-glace d'un adolescent aux cheveux bleus, elle sentit Light pousser une exclamation de surprise. La voleuse murmura un mot… on aurait plutôt dit un prénom :

_« Rio… »_

Etzumy avait sentit le désarroi de l'esprit qui était en elle et ça l'avait troublée, mais la voix du prof la ramena sur Terre :

- Auriez-vous besoin d'un GPS pour trouver la place que je vous ai indiqué, Hakura-san ?

La classe explosa de rire. Etzumy se hâta de s'asseoir, rouge de honte.

xxx

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit. Etzumy finit de noter le corrigé du test qu'ils avaient fait il y a quelques jours et nota les exercices pour le prochain cours. Elle ferma son agenda en poussant un soupir.

- Salut !

Etzumy faillit pousser un cri de terreur.

- Sa… Saéhara-san !… Tu m'as fait peur !

- "Saéhara-san" ? Me confonds pas avec mon vieux ! Ici, les "san", tu peux les ranger, on se connaît tous et…

- Pas la peine du lui ressortir l'histoire de notre classe ! intervint une brune.

Elle se tourna et fit un grand sourire à la nouvelle :

- Bienvenue ! Je suis Risa Harada, et voici ma sœur : Riku !

Etzumy les regarda et nota la ressemblance plutôt flagrante :

- Vous êtes jumelles, non ?

- Oui, répondit l'aînée, tu peux nous appeler pas nos prénoms !

- OK, Riku-chan ! lui dit Etzumy, espérant ne pas s'être trompée.

La dénommée lui sourit.

- Quand vous aurez fini, vous nous rejoindrez ! leur lança Saéhara, à la porte.

Risa regarda le brun partir, puis tapa son poing dans sa main :

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi !

- Pour moi ?

La brune chercha sous son bureau, en tira un tablier blanc et le tendit à Etzumy :

- On a cours d'arts ménagers et connaissant notre professeur, même si tu es nouvelle, tu sera punie si tu n'as pas de tablier ! Alors je t'en ai amenée un.

- Kaséda-sensei est très strict, surtout quand on a cuisine !

- Merci… mais… Et toi ?

Risa en tira un rose fuchsia à froufrous de son sac.

- No problem !

Toutes les trois, elle se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours.

xxx

Etzumy avait été placée dans le groupe de Risa et, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, le professeur les surveillait plus que les autres groupes. Risa travaillait l'ingrédient dans la casserole tandis que Ritsuko Fukuda et Etzumy épluchaient les légumes. Au bout d'un moment, une drôle d'odeur vint titiller les narine d'Etzumy.

_- Ça sent… le brûlé ? _

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la casserole, la mixture commençait à prendre une teinte foncée inquiétante. Elle appela discrètement la cadette Harada et lui montra un mouvement. La brune copia le mouvement, les sourcils froncés, n'étant pas sûre de ce qu'on lui demandait. Etzumy baissa l'intensité du feu et lui sourit. Lorsque tous les groupes finirent d'éplucher, le professeur Kaséda posa "délicatement" sur les plans de travail des petits flacons contenant des épices.

- Bon, la dernière fois que vous avez cuisiner avec des épices, ça a été un véritable fiasco ! Ce plat-là sera noté, appliquez vous !

Risa et Fukuda firent une drôle de grimace en regardant les flacons.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Etzumy, inquiète.

- La dernière fois que j'ai cuisiné avec des épices, commença Fukuda, ça avait un drôle de goût !

- Et moi, je rate mes plats à chaque fois… Il ne vaut mieux pas que j'y touche...

- Dis Etzumy-chan, tu sais cuisiner ?

- Et bien, réfléchit-elle, je sais assez cuisiner pour survivre et éviter de m'intoxiquer…

Risa et Fukuda se regardèrent et s'approuvèrent d'un regard :

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu le fasses, sinon, nous sommes cuites !

xxx

Etzumy prit les commandes, contre son gré :

_- Moi qui voulais me faire aussi petite que possible !_

_« Amuse-toi un peu ! Après on passera aux choses sérieuses ! »_ lui dit Light.

Elles avaient fait l'inventaire de ce qu'elles avait préparé jusque-là et des épices que le prof leur avait apportées.

- On devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose avec tout ça, non ? fit Risa.

- Je pense que oui ! la rassura Etzumy.

Les trois collégiennes se sourirent et Fukuda prit un couteau, le leva et dit avec une expression de sadique :

- On y va !

La réplique les fit rire, mais Kaséda les rappela à l'ordre.

- C'est pas vrai, quel rabat-joie celui-là…, marmonna Risa.

xxx

Le professeur passait dans les rangs et à chaque fois qu'il passait près de son groupe, Risa se crispait, sous le sourire moqueur de Fukuda. La brune regarda l'heure et lança à ses deux acolytes :

- On n'a plus que deux minutes !

Etzumy goûta la sauce et hocha la tête :

- C'est bon de mon coté ! Tu peux mettre la table.

Fukuda égoutta le riz et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait ?

- Surprise surprise ! fit la jeune fille en posant la casserole sur un sous-plat.

Kaséda sonna l'arrêt des fourneaux. Les élèves se servirent dans leurs plats puis s'assirent.

- Bon appétit ! scandèrent-ils en cœur.

Etzumy se prépara à manger mais Light l'arrêta :

_« Attends qu'une en ai mangé, si elle tombe raide morte après 3 secondes, c'est que t'as fait une bêtise ! » _plaisanta-t-elle.

_- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! _

- C'est trop bon ! clama Risa.

Etzumy avait faillit tomber de sa chaise de surprise. Risa, quant à elle, se tourna et lança à sa sœur :

- Dis dis Riku, viens goûter !

Riku hésita car Kaséda avançait vers la table où Risa se raidit immédiatement. Vive la discrétion ! Il prit une cuillère et goûta le plat.

- Hum… C'est bon, dit-il sans rien laisser paraître.

Le verdict était tombé, le groupe de Risa se détendit tandis que Riku vint goûter. D'autres élèves se risquèrent, puis toute la classe. Il n'en restait plus dans l'assiette de Risa et presque plus dans celle de Fukuda. Personne, à part Daisuké et Saéhara, n'avait toucher à l'assiette d'Etzumy.

_- Je… je n'ai pas la peste pourtant…_

- Je peux ?

Une main s'était posée sur son épaule. La plupart des filles se firent des messes basses. Etzumy releva la tête et vit quel garçon lui demandait la permission : c'était le même qui avait perturbé Light !

- Euh… Oui.

Il en prit un peu et le mangea :

- Délicieux !… murmura-t-il.

Visiblement, il n'avait pas murmuré assez bas car les chuchotements redoublèrent. Il lui sourit. Ses joues rosirent et elle lui rendit son sourire. Elle en profita pour le regarder un peu mieux.

_- Il est…_

_« Vraiment mignon, non ? »_

_- Tu t'attends à ce que je tombe amoureuse ?_

_« Il serait peut-être temps ! »_

_- Même pas en rêves !_

xxx_  
_

C'était la pause de midi, Etzumy était sortie la première de la salle la première, embarquant son bentô avec elle. Hiwatari monta sur le toit, son éternel pain dans sa boîte à repas. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il aperçut Etzumy devant le grillage, regardant la ville.

- C'est magnifique…, murmura-t-elle.

Il entra sur le toit, déposa son panier-repas et se posta près d'elle, qui ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il.

Etzumy fit un écart. Elle ne l'avait pas sentit arriver.

- Je t'ai fait peur ?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, puis elle inspira un coup et lui confia :

- De mon ancien collège, on n'a pas une aussi belle vue… Il est la bordure de Tôkyô, alors on voit déjà les immeubles qui se profilent…

Hiwatari l'écoutait décrire sa ville. Il l'observait pendant qu'elle parlait, le regard au loin, comme si elle voyait ce Tôkyô. Il aimait le son posé de sa voix. En fait, il se sentait plutôt bien en sa présence.

_« Tsss… »_ fit Krad à l'intérieur d'Hiwatari.

Des voix venues de la cour du collège attirèrent les deux adolescents. Des jeunes filles, avec des uniforme différents des leurs, semblaient chercher Hiwatari.

- Tu es très demandé, remarqua Etzumy, sans arrières pensées.

- Hum, à tout les coups, elles veulent me donner une lettre d'amour…

Il leva la tête au ciel et lâcha d'une voix ennuyée :

- Ce ne finira donc jamais ?

- Courage courage ! lui dit-elle en lui tapotant le dos avec un sourire.

_« Je ne vous permettrai pas… »_ fit une voix en Hiwatari.

Celui-ci fut pris d'une violente douleur à la poitrine qui le plia en deux sur le coup. Le jeune garçon posa un genou à terre, incapable de rester debout à cause de la douleur que lui avait infligé le Maître Ailé.

- Ça va aller ? s'inquiéta Etzumy en s'agenouillant près de lui.

_« C'est pas vrai ! Toujours aussi parasitaire ! »_ ragea Light.

_- Qui ça ?_

La jeune Hakura sentit une main agripper son bras. Elle aida Hiwatari à s'asseoir contre le grillage.

- Merci. Ça va mieux, la rassura-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle se leva et alla chercher leurs bentôs. Elle lui donna le sien et s'assit à coté de lui. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa boîte, Etzumy lâcha un soupir de lassitude :

- C'est pas vrai… Elle en a préparé pour tout un régiment… Qu'est-ce que tu as, toi ?

- Du pain.

- Rien que ça ?

- Je n'aime pas préparer mon repas.

Etzumy s'écarta et mit son bentô entre eux :

- Prends-en ! J'arriverai jamais à tout manger toute seule !

Elle lui tendit une paire de baguettes. Il la prit après quelques secondes d'hésitation, mais finalement, ils purent manger tranquilles.

xxx

Ils revinrent en cours ensembles en parlant. Etzumy n'avait même pas remarqué que tous les regards étaient sur eux. Quand Hiwatari le lui fit remarqué, elle piqua un fard ! Et, sur le coup, il en sourit intérieurement.

- Au fait, commença Etzumy, je ne connais même pas ton nom.

- Satoshi Hiwatari. Et toi, c'est Etzumy Hakura-chan ?

Elle acquiesça. Hiwatari ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer. Ils rejoignirent leurs places qui étaient, en fait, dans la même rangée, coté porte. Etzumy au premier rang et Hiwatari au dernier.

Quand il allait ranger son bentô, il vit qu'il y avait une lettre à l'intérieur.

_- D'Etzumy-chan ? _

Plusieurs jeunes filles des classes voisines, venant discuter avec des filles de la 2B, regardèrent Hiwatari retourner l'enveloppe.

_- "Ma puce" ? Visiblement, c'est pour Etzumy-chan._

Il se leva avec son calme habituel et alla porter la lettre à sa réelle destinataire.

- Etzumy-chan ? C'est sûrement à toi, il a dû tombé dans ma boîte à bentô.

Un sourcil levé, elle regarda l'inscription : "Ma puce" !

- Oui, merci. _Ma mère aurait pû être un peu plus discrète !_

Hiwatari retourna à sa place. Etzumy vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'elle, ouvrit la lettre et la lut.

_- Quoi ? Déjà ? Après les cours ?…_

_« ¿ __Qué__ pasa__ ? »_

_- Quand tu parlais de choses sérieuses, tu voulais parler d'un vol ?_

_« Peut-être bien… »_ fit la voleuse avec un sourire "mental".

_

* * *

_

_**Review please !**  
_


	5. V L'annonce

Je ne mets plus le Disclaimer et tout le tralala, vous l'avez eu sous les yeux pendant quatre chapitres ! Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**** L'annonce.**

En fin de après-midi, Daisuké faisait ses devoirs dans la cuisine mais il bloquait sur un problème de Mathématiques.

- Je hais la géométrie…

Il mâchouilla le bout de son crayon en repensant à sa journée. La nouvelle avait l'air de s'être bien intégrée dans la classe… Une seconde !

- Dark ? Elle est mignonne, la nouvelle non ?

_« Moui… »_ fit le voleur, sans grand enthousiasme.

Le garçon était scotché ! La plupart des garçons de sa classe avaient avoué qu'Etzumy était mignonne et Dark, lui, Dragueur invétéré, Roi des fripons et Coureur de tout ce qui porte des jupons, ne semblait manifester aucun intérêt pour la jeune fille.

_- Dark ? Tu es malade ? _demanda Daisuké, tout de même un peu inquiet pour l'état de santé mentale du voleur.

_« Non, pourquoi ? » _

Soudain, on aurait cru qu'un tremblement de terre allait faire décoller la maison : Emiko rentrait du musée. Une véritable tornade ! Elle posa violemment sa main sur la table, un papier en dessous.

- Regardez cette annonce ! cria-t-elle.

- Une… annonce ? demanda Daisuké.

**- Ceci est un faux !**

xxx**  
**

« J'étais allée repérer notre prochaine cible au Musée Russel. Je parcourais le musée quand j'ai aperçu une jeune fille, un peu plus de 14 ans. Cheveux argents jusqu'au milieu du dos, yeux émeraudes. Elle ne regardait pas les œuvres mais les systèmes de sécurité ! Elle s'est arrêtée devant le "Sceptre de Lumière'', la prochaine cible de Dark, et a murmuré : « Assez facile ! Tu ne trouves pas, Light ? » Et elle a déposé cette annonce, puis elle est partie ! »

Daiki avait relevé la tête de son journal après avoir entendu le nom "Light''. Il demanda à sa fille de lui montrer l'annonce en question. Sans discuter, celle-ci lui donna le bout de papier. Peut-être qu'en temps d'ancien partenaire de Dark, il avait des informations sur cette Light. Le grand-père lut l'annonce :

_**Demain soir à 21h,**_

_**Je viendrai récupérer le "Sceptre de Lumière''.**_

_**Kaitô Light,**_

_**A votre service.**_

- Il n'y a pas de doutes, finit par dire Daiki avec un sourire non-dissimulé, c'est bien elle !

xxx

L'annonce avait été remise à sa place par Emiko au musée et découverte. Au collège, toute la classe était en effervescence. Saéhara faisait son compte-rendu habituel et Daisuké faisait semblant de rêvasser mais écoutait d'une oreille attentive. Cette fois, ce n'était pas lui qui était en cause, mais un autre voleur.

- Nous voilà avec deux Kaitô dans la même ville ! Je tiens le scoop ! déclara Saéhara, surexcité.

- Vous croyez que Dark laissera Light empiéter sur son territoire ?

- Ça m'étonnerait !

- Moi aussi.

Les jumelles Harada se dirigèrent vers Daisuké.

- Niwa-kun, Risa voudrait te demander…, commença Riku.

- Tu nous accompagnerais au musée ? enchaîna immédiatement sa jumelle.

- "Nous" ? Eh ! Je ne viens pas moi !

- Alleeeeez ! Dark-san ne viendra pas, tu ne risques pas de le voir ! la supplia-t-elle, en faisant des yeux de chien battu.

_- Harada-san a raison, Dark ne viendra pas,_ pensa Daisuké. Puis il déclara à voix haute : OK ! Je viens avec vous !

Saéhara se dirigea vers Etzumy qui était plongée dans le livre de Math.

- Hey, tu viendras voir Light, ce soir ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Light ? (Elle soupira, puis reprit :) Franchement, je la voyais à Tokyo et je n'en vois pas l'intérêt… J'aurais préféré voir Dark…

- C'est dommage, on arrive toujours à trouver des bonnes places dans le public !

_« A quoi bon être dans le public alors que tu seras aux premières loges pour me voir en action, n'est-ce pas, Etzumy ? »_

Elle ne se donna pas la peine de répondre…

xxx

Chez les Niwa, le téléphone retentit aux alentours des 19h. Emiko, qui avait fini de mettre la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle, alla décrocher.

- Allô ? … Ah ! … Une seconde, je te le passe. Daï-chan ?

- Oui ?

- Téléphone, c'est Riku-chan !

Daisuké arriva en trombe, ne voulant pas rater le précieux coup de téléphone. Arrivé, il arracha le combiné des mains de sa mère.

- Allô ? Riku-san ?

*Salut Niwa-kun, je voulais te dire qu'on sera devant le musée à 20h.*

- OK, d'accord. Je crois juste qu'on va devoir supporter mes parents…

- Comment ça "supporter'' ? demanda Emiko.

*Oh, ça fait rien ! J'aimerai bien revoir ta mère, elle est tellement gentille !*

- Je dirais plutôt effrayante ! marmonna Daisuké.

- Pardon ? fit la mère en question.

- O…OK Riku-san, on se rejoint au musée.

*A toute à l'heure !*

Riku raccrocha, Daisuké aussi. Le petit voleur mit quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que sa mère avait fait pendant qu'il téléphonait.

- Hé ! Mon costume de voleur ! Maman, je ne travaille pas ce soir !

- Ce n'est pas ton costume de voleur, c'est une tenue qui y ressemble mais… tu es tellement beau comme ça Daï-chan !

- Daisuké ?

- Oui Grand-père ?

- Est-ce que tu as parlé à Dark ces deux derniers jours ?

- … Non... Il ne cesse de marmonner dans son coin le mot "ectoplasme'' depuis deux jours.

Daiki sourit :

- Ça ne m'étonne pas !

_« Tu trouves ça drôle ? »_ grogna Dark.

* * *

Voily voilou ! Nous passons aux choses sérieuses !

_**Review Please !**_


	6. VI Rencontre entre Être Ailé et Maîtres

**Chapitre 6 :**** Rencontre entre Être Ailé et Maîtres Ailés.**

20h30. Comme les Harada et les Niwa étaient arrivés tôt, ils eurent les meilleurs places dans la foule.

- Hé ! Daiki-kun !

Le grand-père tourna la tête et vit une grand-mère courir vers lui. Les cheveux argents attachés par une tresse, elle regardait Daiki de ses yeux bleus-océan.

- Ça par exemple ! fit Daiki, le sourire aux lèvres. Quelle surprise ! Kohané-chan ! Tu as changé ! Les années m'ont plus marqué que toi.

- J'avais déjà les cheveux argent à l'époque…, répliqua-t-elle gentiment.

- Kohané…-san ? demanda Emiko.

- Bonjour à toi, Emiko-san !

- Vous me connaissez ?

- Oui, mieux que tu ne le crois ! Daiki-kun m'a beaucoup parlée de toi !

- A…bon ? dit-elle en se tournant vers son père.

Le vieil homme était tout sourire. Kohané se tourna vers Daisuké.

- Tu es Niwa Daisuké-kun ?

- Euhh… oui.

- Tu ressembles à ton grand-père ! Et comment va DD ?

- Dédé ?

_« Dis-lui qu'il va bien ! »_ fit le Voleur Fantôme.

Daisuké transmit le message à Kohané. Celle-ci sourit. Le petit voleur s'enquit de l'identité de ce fameux "Dédé" auprès du Voleur fantôme.

_« C'est moi, abruti ! T'es vraiment long ! »_

- Niwa-kun ? Tu parles tout seul ? remarqua Riku.

- Ah ! Euhh… Non ! Je réfléchissais à voix haute ! lui assura-t-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

Une autre jeune femme s'approcha d'eux, accompagnée d'un homme. Elle avait les yeux bleus sombre et les cheveux blonds, lui les cheveux noirs et les yeux rouges sang.

- Bonsoir Kosuké-san, fit l'homme.

- Ayato-san, j'étais sûr de te voir ce soir !

Pendant que les adultes discutaient entre eux, Riku demanda à son petit ami :

- Tu les connais ?

- Non, mais ils semblent nous connaître…

- C'est la famille Hakura. Ton grand-père ne t'en a jamais parlé ? dit Kosuké qui était à côté des ados.

- Non, avoua le petit voleur.

- Tu risques de très bien les connaître dans peu de temps ! déclara son père en décrochant un clin d'œil.

xxx

20h55. La police était sur le pied de guerre, et, le commissaire, fidèle à lui-même, pestait à tout va !

- Et il faut qu'un autre voleur arrive ici ! Elle pouvait pas rester à Tokyo ?

- Commissaire !

- Quoi encore ?

- Nous ne trouvons plus le Commandant !

- Quoaaaaa ?

- Kohané-chan ? appela Daiki en regardant sa montre.

- Hum ?

- On va voir si ta petite-fille est ponctuelle !

xxx

21h. L'heure de l'annonce.

- Vous voyez quelque chose vous ? demanda Saéhara (il était venu avec les Harada).

- Là ! cria Risa en pointant son doigt vers le ciel.

Une forme noire, deux grandes ailes noires, flottait au-dessus du musée. Daiki regarda sa montre et déclara :

- Pile à l'heure !

Le jeune journaliste faisait la mise au point de sa caméra. Puis, il s'exclama :

- Hey ! C'est une jeune fille !

- Quel âge ? demanda Risa.

- Je dirais 16 / 17 ans…

La cadette des Harada prit la caméra – en manquant d'étrangler son propriétaire qui avait passer une dragonne de sécurité à son cou - de son camarade pour voir la voleuse plus nettement. Cheveux et yeux bruns. Ligne fine. Jambes élancées. Elle avait tout pour plaire.

_« Daisuké ! »_

- Oui ?

_« On risque de devoir intervenir. »_

- Pourquoi ?

_« __Il__ est là ! »_

xxx_  
_

Light volait en cercle au dessus du musée pour trouver la bonne fenêtre. Elle s'apprêta à y plonger mais elle sentit une force grandissante au sol.

- C'est pas normal…

_« Que se passe-t-il Light ? Finissons-en vite ! Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas voler ! »_

- Allons, 'faut pas dire ça Etzumy ! Tu n'aimes pas l'excitation du grand frisson ?

_« NAN ! »_

- Mais…qu'est-ce que…

En un instant, un tourbillon de plumes blanches aussi coupantes que des lames de rasoirs l'entoura et lui coupa toutes retraites.

- Merde, il est là. Je ne pensais pas avoir à faire à lui,... du moins pas tout de suite !

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? De qui tu parles ? »_

- De Krad, l'anti-thèse de Dark Mousy.

xxx

Au sol, Dark pestait contre la voleuse.

_« C'est pas vrai ! Elle peut pas se démerder toute seule ou quoi ? »_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

_« Tsss ! Il va falloir que j'y aille… »_

- Ce n'est pas normal…, dit Kohané. Il n'est pas censé apparaître aussi tôt… Ça se passe beaucoup plus vite qu'il y a 40 ans…

Elle se tourna un regard inquiet vers Daiki, il avait un air grave.

- Oui, dit-il, beaucoup plus vite…

xxx

Pendant que les autres papotaient au sol, Light essayait de repérer son ennemi qui avait sûrement décidé de se mettre en mode "furtif". Un mouvement d'air la mit sur la piste, elle releva la tête, Krad fonçait sur elle. Elle eut le temps d'esquiver mais elle se frotta légèrement les ailes aux plumes blanches, des lames de rasoir. Light reçut quelques égratignures, rien de plus.

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir, jeune fille, constata l'ange blanc sur un ton posé.

Etzumy regarda l'homme qui leur faisait face. Une silhouette élancée, des longs cheveux blonds retenus par une queue-de-cheval, des yeux or aux pupilles de chat et… des ailes blanches ?

- J'avoue que je me serais passée de ta visite, belle blonde ! répliqua-elle avec un sourire ironique.

_« Light, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est un homme ! »_

_- Je sais, ça fait un peu moins de trois siècles que je me le coltine ! Tu ne m'apprends rien !_

Krad afficha un sourire sadique et tendit sa main vers la voleuse suspendue dans les airs. Toutes les plumes blanches s'arrêtèrent, puis foncèrent vers Light. Lentement, elle fendit l'air de sa main. Les projectiles se désintégrèrent avant de l'atteindre.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est tout ce que tu as à me proposer ! s'indigna faussement la jeune fille.

Pour toute réponse, Krad tendit une nouvelle fois sa main, Light se tendit, prête à tout. Une onde de choc se propagea, elle la contra mais une autre arrivait déjà. Celle-ci l'atteignit et elle fut projetée contre le mur du musée.

_« Light ! Light ! Ça va ? »_

_- Aie ! Ça fait mal ! Et toi ? Rien de casser de ton côté ?_

_« Non… Attention ! »_

Le porteur des ailes blanches lança la plume. Light fonça vers le haut pour ne pas être touchée. Lorsque le projectile atteignit le mur, celui-ci se désintégra en partie. On pouvait voir les poutres calcinées du musée. Krad renouvela l'expérience plusieurs fois.

_- C'est pas vrai ! Il met en danger son hôte en utilisant la magie comme ça ! Un visage d'ange pour une âme de démon !_

Krad lança une rafale de plumes contre Light. Elle allait esquiver quand elle remarqua qu'il y avait la foule derrière elle. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle tenta de mettre ses ailes noires devant elle en protection. Ça ne servit pas à grand chose, elle chuta à pic, étourdie par le choc.

Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque Light eut repris tous ses esprits, elle se rendit compte que deux bras la soutenaient dans les airs. Elle releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Dark, le Voleur Fantôme.

- Comme ça, tu n'es pas capable de te débrouiller toute seule ! pesta-t-il.

- Bonsoir Dark, je suis aussi très contente de te revoir !

Dark la lâcha et, d'un battement d'ailes, recula.

- Bon ! Où est passée la blonde ? se demanda Light en regardant autour d'eux.

- Derrière ! cria Dark.

Il poussa Light sur le coté et fit face à son double.

- Alors Dark, on veut protéger la charmante demoiselle ? ricana l'ange blanc.

- La ferme !

Dark contra l'attaque des ailes blanches. En quelques battements, il rejoignit Light, postée sur le toit du musée.

- Il faut trouver un moyen de le vaincre sans mettre en danger la foule…, commença Light.

_« Ou détruire le musée ! »_ finit Daisuké.

- Tu as une suggestion ? demanda le voleur fantôme.

- Le sceptre…

- L'œuvre d'art que tu es censée voler ?

- Ce sceptre m'appartenait à l'origine, je te signale ! indiqua férocement Light.

- Peut-être, mais quand cette mascarade sera finie, je m'en emparerai ! déclara Dark.

- Ça reste à voir !

_« Deux voleurs dans toute leur splendeur ! »_ soupirèrent les deux hôtes en même temps et sans le savoir.

De l'électricité passait entre les yeux des deux voleurs. Light dévia son regard et aperçut Krad, une plume levée et récitant une incantation. Un cercle se forma autour des deux ailes noires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…, commença Dark.

- J'y suis pour rien ! se défendit sa rivale, invitant Dark à regarder du coté de l'ange blanc.

Krad lança sa plume, qui se dirigeait vers le bord du cercle. Dark en lança aussi une, espérant contrer celle de l'ange blanc avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Non, celle-ci toucha le cercle en même temps que celle de son adversaire.

- Et merde…

Le cercle produit une lumière des plus aveuglante. Ils furent projetés au sol, parmi la foule.


	7. VII Des ennuis, toujours des ennuis et

**Chapitre 7 :**** Des ennuis, toujours des ennuis et encore des ennuis !**

Light ouvrit les yeux, elle était étendue sur Dark. Sa tête tournait, les muscles la faisaient souffrir. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement de douleur quand Daiki l'aida à se relever. Elle regarda Dark, inconscient. Elle s'agenouilla à coté de lui et se mit à lui donner une rafale de baffes, puis une autre.

- Rien à faire… il est bien sonné !

Elle releva la tête et ce qu'elle vit la surprit au plus haut point : Daisuké, étendu à plusieurs mètres du voleur fantôme.

L'hôte et l'esprit étaient séparés, sûrement à cause du sceau de Krad aidé de la plume de Dark. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Light tenta d'appeler Etzumy par la pensée, sans résultats. Elle l'appela à voix haute et là, on lui répondit. La jeune fille était assise dans les bras de sa mère, dans les vapes. Light s'approcha du jeune Niwa et demanda à Riku, qui était assise à coté de lui, la tête du garçon sur ses genoux, comment il allait. Elle ne répondit pas, sûrement choquée par ce qu'elle venait de comprendre. La voleuse se rendit compte qu'il saignait à la tête. Kohané s'approcha du jeune garçon et appliqua une plume noire sur son front, la blessure disparut dans une petite lueur.

- J'ai gardé quelques souvenirs du temps où j'étais ta partenaire ! s'expliqua la grand-mère.

- Et tu as bien fait !

...

Après s'être assurée que le jeune Niwa ne craignait plus rien, Light revint vers le voleur fantôme. Elle leva les yeux est aperçut les ailes blanches qui luttait contre son hôte. Profitant de la situation, elle s'agenouilla et recommença à lui envoyer des baffes à tire-larigot !

- Hey ! Casanova ! Tu m'écoutes ? Casanova !!!

Elle s'arrêta comme pour considérer une pensée, plissant le front. La voleuse releva la tête et croisa le regard du grand-père. Celui-ci hocha la tête et recula de quelques pas. Cela risquait d'être dangereux ! Light prit une longue inspiration pour se donner du courage. Elle lança au dormeur :

- Hey ! Reviens sur terre, **l'ectoplasme** ! cria-t-elle en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

Le poing de Dark partit et quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il vit son poing enfermé dans la main de Light, le coup n'avait malheureusement pas atteint son but.

- De quoi ? grogna Dark en s'asseyant, le visage en face de celle qui venait de l'insulter. J'ai cru mal entendre…

- Tu m'as très bien entendue… Ectoplasme !

**- De quel droit tu m'insultes ?**

**- J'ai besoin d'avoir le droit ? Non mais je rêve ! Regarde ça au lieu de grogner !! Imbécile !!!**

Dark se tourna dans la direction du doigt de Light et lâcha un petit hoquet de surprise.

- Dai… Daisuké ???

Il se releva précipitamment et courut voir le jeune garçon.

- Daisuké ! Hey, ça va ?

Il ne répondit pas. Dark le prit par le haut et le secoua violement.

- C'est pas le moment de pioncer !

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Daisuké ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.

- Da… Dark ? fit le jeune garçon, complètement ahuri de voir celui dont il partageait le corps devant lui.

- Ouais…

Cette situation rappela des mauvais souvenirs à Daisuké et au Voleur fantôme : la Trotteuse du Temps & Cie.

- Je n'aimerai pas vous interrompre, mais notre cher ami est de retour ! leur dit Light en regardant les ailes blanches.

Il flottait au-dessus d'eux et les toisait.

- Quelqu'un a une idée pour se débarrasser de notre très chère blondinette ? demanda Dark entre ses dents. Je suis quasi à bout de force.

- Pas pour l'instant…

Sur le mur du musée, Daisuké remarqua quelque chose :

- Regardez, on dirait que l'ombre de Krad se dédouble !

- Qu'est-ce que tu… racontes…

Un corps se détacha de Krad et tomba. Le jeune Niwa le reconnut :

**- HIWATARI-KUN !!!!**

En un quart de seconde, Dark s'élança dans les airs et attrapa le commandant avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol comme une crêpe. Light, elle, sourit : non seulement Dark venait de sauver le Commandant qui le poursuivait, mais aussi un Hikari ! Dark s'approcha du groupe, le policier dans les bras. Il le posa au sol et releva la tête pour avoir Krad à l'œil. Celui-ci semblait se remettre de la séparation.

- … qu'est-ce… qui se… passe…, gémit Hiwatari, à moitié dans les vapes.

- Tu as été séparé de Krad, lui répondit Dark.

- Ah ?…

- Il va falloir le contenir le temps qu'on trouve quoi faire ! déclara Light. Et je crois avoir une idée !

- Vu le petit regard que tu affiches, je suppose que je fais parti de ton idée, craignait Dark.

- Tu es toujours aussi perspicace !

***

Quelques minutes plus tard, Light déambulait dans le musée, pendant que Dark distrayait Krad. Le porteur des ailes noires faillit se faire déplumer plus d'une fois !

- C'est toujours moi qui me tape le sale boulot ! marmonna le voleur fantôme.

***

En quelques bonds, Light évitait les lasers de sécurité dans le couloir Est du musée.

- J'en connais un qui doit être en train de râler ! ria-t-elle entre deux sauts.

Elle déboucha dans une grande salle où, d'après le partenaire de Dark et la sienne, était exposée l'œuvre d'art.

- Je crois qu'il a oublié de me dire **lequel** est le bon sceptre !

En effet, devant elle, se tenaient plusieurs sceptres, plus d'une dizaine.

- Un coup de Hika… Hiwatari-kun.

La voleuse tira une plume de sa veste et, en outrepassant les systèmes de sécurité, la présenta devant chaque sceptre pour déterminer lequel était le vrai.

***

Au-dessus, les "Ailes Noires" s'amusaient bien !

- Dark ! Il nous faut une plume de Krad ! lui cria Daisuké.

- Une plume ! Rien que ça ! ironisa le voleur fantôme qui venait d'éviter un nouveau tir en provenance d'un blond-volant.

Riku s'avança vers le jeune voleur :

- Niwa-kun… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis pour Dark et toi… Tu... tu m'as mentie…

- Riku-san, commença doucement Daisuké avec un chaleureux sourire. Je te promets que lorsque tout ça sera fini, je te dirais tout.

- De A à Z ? Promis ?

- De A à Z ! Promis !

- Bon ! fit Dark en atterrissant à côté de Daisuké, venant se laisser Krad au tapis. Voilà la plume !

Daisuké prit la plume blanche et la donna à Hiwatari. Kohané avaient briffé les deux adolescents, plus Etzumy qui s'était réveillée un peu moins de deux minutes avant, sur le rituel qu'ils allaient devoir accomplir ensemble pour se débarrasser, malheureusement temporairement, de l'alter-ego de Dark.

- Il me faudrait l'un des nôtres, dit Daisuké.

Dark s'exécuta.

- Il ne manque plus qu'une de ma Kaitô, vit Etzumy.

- La voilà ! fit Light.

Dark fit un bond de surprise. En 250 ans, il ne s'était toujours pas habitué aux arrivées silencieuses de Light. De plus, il ne sentait pas sa magie à certains moments, et les quelques minutes qui avaient précédés faisaient parties de ces moments.

- Depuis quand t'es là toi ?

- A peine une minute.

- Où est le Sceptre ? demanda Daiki.

Light montra la boucle d'oreille qu'elle portait. Une pierre bleue, couleur lapis-lazuli, accrochée au lobe, d'où une chainette partait et remontait jusqu'en haut de l'oreille, où elle était fixée.

- C'est plus pratique de le transporter comme ça. Au fait Dark, j'ai vu la blonde assise par terre qui se frottait la tête. C'est normal ?

Dark hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois que les plumes furent distribuées, les trois hôtes se mirent chacun à un sommet d'un triangle invisible. Personne autour d'eux à moins de deux mètres.

- On y va ? demanda Light à l'attention de Dark.

- On y va… partenaire !

- Pour cette fois-ci seulement !

_- C'est ce qu'elle dit à chaque fois,_ pensa Dark.

Krad était dans le ciel, aussitôt rejoint par les deux Kaitô. Chacun se posta d'un coté des ailes blanches. Light pointa le sceptre, revenu à sa taille normale, vers les ailes blanches. Le pouvoir de cet artefact l'empêchait de fuir ou d'utiliser la magie.

- Ich möchte schützen dich ! récitèrent les cinq ados en même temps.

Les cinq plumes furent entourées d'une aura de magie. Krad hurla et se tint par le buste. Ses deux ailes blanches explosèrent, créant un petit nuage de plumes autour de leur ancien propriétaire. Dans une lumière blanche, l'ange des Hikari s'effaça.

- Il est retourné dans le corps de Hikari-kun, souffla Light en abaissant son sceptre.

**- HI-WA-TA-RI-KUN !** lui cria Daisuké du sol.

* * *

NdA : « Ich möchte schützen dich ! » en allemand veut dire « Je voudrais te protéger ! » (désolée si la grammaire n'est pas parfaite, je ne suis pas allemande !)

**_Reviews Please !_**


	8. VIII Apaisement & IX Discussion

**Chapitre 8 :**** Apaisement. **

Les Hakura avaient jeté un sort pour qu'à minuit tout le monde oublie les véritables identités des deux Kaitô et tout au sujet de leurs familles : Light avait effectué son vol sans encombres et, comme d'habitude, il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de résistance au niveau de la police (Comme d'habitude, diriez-vous !). Tous, sauf les jumelles Harada qui – à la demande de Daisuké - garderaient ces souvenirs comme un rêve.

Les trois hôtes et les deux voleurs étaient épuisés par le sort. Krad avait été scellé par Erei et Kohané dans le corps du dernier descendant des Hikari. Ils avaient tous dormis chez les Niwa. Les adolescents dans la chambre de Daisuké. Ils avaient installé deux matelas à terre pour Etzumy et Hiwatari et déplié le canapé pour Dark et Light. Daisuké dormait dans son lit en compagnie de With et Wizu, le démon au service de Light. Tous dormaient à poings fermés malgré l'heure tardive (11h30 du mat', je précise !).

Au bout d'un certain moment, Light gémit, se retourna deux/trois fois sur elle-même puis ouvrit les yeux :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce…

Ce qu'elle vit l'énerva plus haut point. Essayant de ne pas s'emporter tout de suite, elle s'assit lentement et regarda le voleur fantôme dormir… à coté d'elle...

- Dark ?... **Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ****mon**** lit ?**

Le-dit Dark fut réveillé en sursaut. Il analysa en un quart de seconde la situation, puis tonna :

**- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans…**

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer, plusieurs coussins en provenance des trois humains anciennement endormis s'abattirent sur son visage. Il se tourna vers le coté de la voleuse, disparue ! Il eut juste le temps de voir une ombre passer la porte.

- 'Chier ! fit-il en se recouchant.

xxx

Emiko, la plus matinale de la famille Niwa, regarda Light descendre les escaliers. Celle-ci faisait attention où elle marchait, soucieuse de ne pas déclencher immédiatement les nombreux pièges disséminés à droite et à gauche. Ce ne serait pas courtois de priver Dark de ses joujoux dès le matin ! La mère de Daisuké la salua, salut auquel la voleuse nocturne répondit d'une voix un peu cassée... Elle ne se serait pas rendue aphone par son salut envers Dark ? Voilà qui était des plus déplaisant...

- Kyou !

Wizu l'avait suivie. Il grimpa aux vêtements de la jeune fille et se posta sur son épaule. Il visait la table qui était déjà bien garnie malgré le peu de présences.

- Je vois… Espèce de goinfre !

- Kyou ?

- Laisse-le manger là, tu peux aller te laver. Kohané-san t'a laissée des vêtements.

- Merci…

Light les prit et fila à la salle de bain du premier étage. Au moins un endroit où elle sera à l'abri du Voleur... enfin, en principe !...

xxx

Quand elle redescendit, elle trouva Dark en train de boire un café en compagnie de Daiki et d'Hiwatari.

- Salut l'ectoplasme ! dit Light en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

Sur le coup, Dark cracha son café sur Hiwatari.

- Qui vient au marché avec moi ? demanda Emiko.

- Moi ! proposa immédiatement Light, sentant un regard améthyste lui transpercer le dos.

xxx

Sur le chemin et au marché, beaucoup de gens se retournaient sur leurs passages, ça irritait Light. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon, laissant quelques mèches rebelles s'échapper, et mis des lunettes rectangulaires à monture noire. Cela lui donnait un air sérieux, totalement irréaliste.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns courait vers elles. Light le reconnut vaguement, il devait être un des nouveaux camarades de classe d'Etzumy...

- Bonjour Niwa-san ! lança le collégien.

- Bonjour Takéshi-kun !

- Daisuké n'est pas avec vous ? Ah…

Il venait d'apercevoir Light qui, elle, regardait autre part. Il se mit à rougir et il se tint droit comme un I quand la voleuse détourna son regard marron vers lui.

- Bon…bonjour ! Je m'appelle Saéhara Takéshi.

- Et moi Lia Hakura, répondit Light d'un ton plat.

_- C'est dingue comme elle ressemble à Light !_ pensa le journaliste.

Il resta encore un petit moment dans ses pensées puis, remarquant le silence, il demanda à Emiko :

- Est-ce que Daisuké est là aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, mais il a attrapé un mauvais rhume.

Saéhara eut comme un mouvement de recul.

- Bon ben… Transmettez-lui mon bonjour ! dit-il en partant, ou plutôt s'enfuyant.

- Oui oui !

Light le regardait s'en aller.

- Un ami de Daisuké ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui… Au fait, j'ai invité tout le monde à venir manger à midi.

- Qu'entendez-vous par "tout le monde" ?

- Eum… Etzumy-chan, sa grand-mère, sa mère… J'ai pensé inviter les jumelles Harada…

- Je suppose que Dark et moi sommes aussi invités…

- Bien évidemment ! sourit Emiko.

Elles continuèrent les courses au rythme de l'inventaire des œuvres volées par les Niwa aux Hikari pendant les 300 ans passés.

xxx

Chez les Niwa, tout le monde était enfin réveillé, frais et dispo. Environ une demi-heure après le départ d'Emiko et de Light pour le marché, quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée.

- Tiens ! Emiko aurait-elle oubliée ses clés ? questionna Daiki.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Kosuké.

- J'vais ouvrir ! lança Dark.

Il avança dans le corridor, les pièges avaient été désactivés, en jurant :

- Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles, Light !

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Le voleur fantôme s'immobilisa net : devant lui ne se tenait pas Emiko, mais Risa et Riku.

**- AAAAAAh ! Non ! Pas lui !** hurla l'aînée.

- Pas la peine d'hurler comme ça, je vais pas te manger ! répliqua Dark, les tympans à moitié abimés par le cri aigüe de Riku.

- Dark ! Dis à Maman qu'elle se dépêche ! lui demanda Daisuké au bout du couloir.

- Il faudrait encore que je l'ai sous la main !

- Hein ?

Il se tourna vers les jumelles et leur céda le passage en disant d'une manière courtoise :

- Mesdemoiselles, vous donneriez-vous la peine d'entrer ?

Riku hésita si bien que Risa passa devant elle, puis l'aînée l'imita. Dark allait fermé la porte quand la voix familière d'Emiko lui demanda d'attendre. La mère entra, suivie de Light.

- Nous avons un compte à régler ! lui murmura le voleur.

- Minute ! Que je pose mes paquets, sinon, on mange pas ! rétorqua Light, dissimulant un petit sourire.

Dark attendit docilement car son ventre commençait à réclamer. Riku et Daisuké étaient montés dans la chambre du garçon pour pouvoir y discuter tranquillement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le dîner était prêt grâce à Emiko, Kohané, Light (pour échapper à Dark et le faire rager) et Risa. Hiwatari mettait la table avec Etzumy. Dark monta prévenir Daisuké et Riku puisque les appels d'Emiko étaient vains. Il s'approcha de la chambre et entendit une bride de discussion.

- Voilà, tu connais toute l'histoire…, finit le petit voleur.

- Je suis désolée…

- « Désolée » ? De quoi ? demanda Daisuké, qui craignait le pire.

- De ne pas avoir essayer de te comprendre au début de notre discussion…

- Ça... ne fait rien...

C'est à ce moment-là que Dark ouvrit la porte.

- Dai ! On doit venir man…

Il s'arrêta devant le spectacle qui se passait. Daisuké en train d'embrasser Riku.

- Raaaaah ! C'est pas vrai ! Il suffit que je le laisse cinq minutes tout seul…

- Hey Dark ! l'appela Light en bas.

Il tourna la tête vers l'escalier, laissant son partenaire et Riku finir de rougir.

- Rends-toi à l'évidence, tu as Perdu ! ajouta-t-elle.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais Dark ! déclara Riku entre la colère et la gêne, en croisant les bras.

- Pauvre Daisuké ! Il va falloir qu'il se tape l'ectoplasme encore quelques années ! compatit la voleuse.

Daisuké et Riku s'étaient levés, le petit voleur avait attrapé son partenaire par le bras et l'avait emmener avec eux.

_- Si c'est pas trognon !_ pensa Emiko, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, en les voyant descendre ainsi.

xxx

Plus tard, pendant le dîner, Daiki demanda avec un certain intérêt :

- J'ai vu que vous aviez acheté des fraises, où sont-elles ?

Le regard de Etzumy croisa celui de Daisuké, la même pensée que celle de l'héritier des Niwa venant d'éclore dans son esprit.

- Faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ! dit-elle en se levant.

Lorsqu'elle arriva derrière de bar de la cuisine, elle poussa un soupir. Elle plongea ses deux mains et leva les deux "lapins transgéniques" qui avaient tout deux une trace rouge autour de la bouche.

- Bande de goinfres ! Petits démons ! les gronda Etzumy.

- Kyouu ! firent les deux concernés.

- C'est bien ce qu'ils sont ! sourit la voleuse fantôme.

Elles les posa par terre et retourna à sa place. With et Wizu, rassasiés, se couchèrent en boule sur les genoux de leurs maîtres respectifs.

- Trop chou ! fit Risa.

- Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils se mettent à ronronner ! fit Kohané, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bon ben, tant pis pour les fraises…, soupira Daiki.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**** Discussion.**

L'après-midi,comme le soleil semblait bien décidé à briller pendant encore un bon moment, Emiko proposa d'aller faire un tour pour se détendre. Mais Dark et Light avaient insisté pour rester seuls ensemble chez les Niwa, histoire de discuter.

- C'est louche ! dit Risa en regardant la porte d'entrée qu'elle venait de franchir.

Bien qu'elle savait que Dark ne l'aimait pas, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher... Par mémoire pour sa Grand-mère...

- Oula ! Pas de risque ! déclara Kohané, à moitié en train de rire.

La cadette Harada regarda la grand-mère d'un air surpris.

- Il est très rare que ces deux voleurs puissent s'entendre plus d'une heure, alors ne les imagine pas l'un dans les bras de l'autre !

Les deux ex-partenaires se souvinrent des nombreuses engueulades des Kaitô.

- Impossible ! reprit Daiki en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

xxx

Dans la maison, les rideaux avaient été tirés, le salon était dans une semi-obscurité. Obscurité où ils étaient à l'aise.

- Dark, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur cette histoire…

Le voleur fantôme, assis sur le canapé, regarda la voleuse qui se trouvait adossée aux rideaux.

- De quoi ?

Elle soupira et vint s'asseoir près du jeune homme, le regard inquiet.

- Tout se passe beaucoup plus vite qu'il y a 40 ans… et c'est bien plus violent… Beaucoup d'œuvres que j'avais scellées ont été libérées… comme le Sceptre de Lumière…

- Toi aussi tu as eu 40 ans d'inactivité ?

- Non, Erei a été ma partenaire…

Dark eut un petit sourire :

- Les Niwa et les Hikari ont eut des descendants féminins.

Le voleur fantôme vit le regard de Light, il était rempli d'angoisse. Elle posa son menton sur ses mains jointes, les coudes sur ses genoux :

- J'ai l'impression… que c'est le début de la fin…

Il frissonna. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire par "Le début de la fin", mais il sentait au plus profond de lui-même que cela concernait Krad et lui… Dark finit par afficher un petit sourire ironique. Elle devait se faire un sang d'encre pour sa peau !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour toi, tu ne fais pas partie des…

Elle le stoppa, visiblement en colère :

**- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète, mais pour t…**

Elle s'arrêta net, elle venait de se trahir. Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à sang. Dark restait là, à la fixer, interdit.

- Je sors ! dit-elle en se levant.

Il entendit la porte claquer. Il restait là, à se demander s'il avait bien entendu.

xxx

Le groupe rentra une heure plus tard, tous bien détendus. Même Emiko par rapport à Hiwatari, se qui relevait presque du miracle. Lorsque Daisuké ouvrit la porte, les deux démons déboulèrent et sautèrent sur le petit voleur. Celui-ci, emporté par l'élan des deux lapins, se retrouva assis par terre. Ils poussaient des « Kyou » à tire-larigot. Daisuké et Etzumy les écoutèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini, hors d'haleine.

- Tu peux traduire ? demanda Hiwatari à son ami.

- Si j'ai bien tout compris, commença-t-il, Dark et Light ont discuté, Light est partie et Dark est allé la chercher.

- En gros, oui ! acquiesça Etzumy.

xxx

Saéhara se baladait dans le square. Il croisa un jeune homme à casquette qui avait du mal à respirer. Celui-ci s'arrêta et s'appuya sur un banc pour reprendre son souffle. Le journaliste s'approcha de lui :

- Ça va ?

- Disons que… arhh… pour quelqu'un qui… arhh… court depuis…

L'essoufflé regarda sa montre :

- Une demi heure… arhh… je vais plutôt bien…

Il s'assit sur le banc et regarda les alentours. Visiblement inquiet, il déglutit avec difficulté et commença à s'énerver :

- Bon sang ! Où est-ce qu'elle a bien pû aller ?

Saéhara eut un mouvement de recul devant le visage qu'il avait en face de lui.

- Da…Da…Dark !

- Où ça ? demanda celui-ci.

**- Daichiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !**

Saéhara et Dark virent arrivé Daisuké en courant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda "Daichi".

- Je vous cherche… toi et Lia-san !

- Daisuké ? T'es pas censé être au lit ? demanda le journaliste.

- Il a raison, je peux me débrouiller seul ! Retourne te coucher, Emiko-san va te tuer !

- Vous vous connaissez ? interrogea Saéhara.

- C'est mon cousin,…

- Daichi Niwa !

Les "deux Niwa'' se regardèrent.

- Bon ! fit Daisuké. On y va !

- Ouais, à plus !

Saéhara fit mine de partir plus loin mais se cacha pour entendre leur conversation.

- Je ne sais pas où elle est partie ! insista Dark.

- Encore une de tes tentatives d'obsédé !

- Hey ! Ne m'accuse pas à tort, veux-tu ? Je - n'ai - rien - fait !

Daisuké n'en n'était pas si convaincu.

- Si j'étais elle, où est-ce que je me réfugierais ?…, commença-t-il.

- 'Faut demander au Commandant, lui qui s'est déjà travestit ! dit Dark, un sourire moqueur aux coins des lèvres.

Il stoppa, une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. A son hôte aussi, visiblement :

- Le musée ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

- Allons-y ! dit Dark en commençant à courir.

- Eh ! Attends ! Tes jambes sont plus longues que les miennes !


	9. X Le Piano d'Argent

**_Chapitre 10 : Le "Piano d'Argent"._**

Dark et Daisuké arrivèrent après cinq minutes de course au Musée Lougar. Subitement, Daisuké attrapa Dark et l'emmena dans une ruelle à l'écart.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? grogna le Voleur Fantôme.

- Tes cheveux !

- Hein ?

- Arrange tes cheveux !

Plusieurs de ses mèches violettes, ou plutôt presque toutes, avaient échappé à sa casquette. Une fois qu'il les eut toutes rentrées, Daisuké se dirigea vers la grande porte, sous le regard effaré de son partenaire :

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu veux nous faire prendre ?

- Pour une fois, voleur fantôme, laisse-moi faire ! fit Daisuké avec une assurance méconnue du voleur.

Daisuké prit la main de Dark et l'entraîna avec lui au guichet pour demander deux entrées. La jeune femme ne quittait pas des yeux un homme qui se tenait droit devant elle et récita :

- Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle œuvre vient d'être donnée au musée. C'est le "Piano d'Argent" des Hikari. Je vous conseil d'aller la voir, vous et votre grand-frère.

- Grand-frère ? répéta Dark.

- Oui, merci ! dit le jeune Niwa en prenant à nouveau la main de Dark et en l'emmenant plus loin.

- Je me fais vraiment trimballer aujourd'hui ! grogna le voleur fantôme.

xxx

Daisuké et Dark se dirigèrent vers la salle de la nouvelle œuvre d'un bon pas, pas trop lent mais pas trop pressé non plus. Dark fut arrêté sur sa lancée par une voix qu'il connaissait bien, venant de derrière lui :

- Je savais que je te trouverais ici !

Le voleur fantôme, par réflexe, se retourna rapidement. Devant lui, Hiwatari le regardait avec un quasi-imperceptible sourire amusé.

- Ah ! C'est toi ! soupira Daisuké, rassuré.

- Bon, quand vous aurez fini, vous me rejoindrez ! déclara rapidement Dark en s'éloignant.

Le petit voleur et le commandant regardèrent le Voleur Fantôme partir. Voleur qui n'avait pas envie de se faire retarder par des palabres inutiles.

- Comment tu as su pour le musée ? demanda Daisuké.

- J'ai demander conseil à la personne qui connaît le mieux Light…

Comme le jeune Niwa n'avait pas l'air de comprendre de qui il parlait, ou plutôt feignait de ne pas comprendre, le policier du soir souffla un « Etzumy-chan ». Daisuké hocha la tête et cacha un petit sourire. Par l'intermédiaire des fangirls d'Hiwatari, le petit voleur avait appris qu'Etzumy et lui avaient déjà mangé ensemble… et le suffixe "chan" était plutôt incroyable quand il sortait de la bouche d'Hiwatari… Il n'était donc pas surpris que son camarade se tourne directement vers la jeune Hakura.

xxx

Dark entra à pas de loups dans la salle. Elle était vide, sombre, le "Piano d'Argent" en plein milieu de la pièce, éclairé. Cette œuvre portait bien son nom car elle était un piano, comme ceux des récitals, totalement blanc, liseré de belles gravures en argent. L'éclairage de la pièce lui donna un espèce encore plus merveilleux. Pourtant, sous cet aspect inoffensif, se cachait une dangereuse force qui commençait à se réveiller, doucement et sûrement.

_- Bizarre… Il devrait y avoir du monde._

Light était là, adossée au mur en face de l'œuvre, plongée dans le noir. Elle regardait le piano d'un regard à la fois froid et pensif. Si Dark n'avait pas senti sa présence, il ne l'aurait jamais vu. Le voleur s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux dans la pièce et commença :

- Light, je suis venu mettre les choses au clair !

- Oui…

Elle se détacha du mur et vint se planter devant l'œuvre, sans regarder Dark.

- Moi aussi, j'ai des choses à dire…

Pendant un instant, Dark se demanda si ce n'était pas Hiwatari travesti. Le regard tranchant comme de la glace, une voix monocorde…

- Sache que je n'ai aucun sentiment pour toi, Dark, je n'en ai jamais eu et je n'en aurai jamais…

_- Ça a le mérite d'être clair !_ pensa le voleur.

- J'éprouve juste… – Light détourna son regard froid vers Dark. –… une profonde amitié.

Dark faillit lâcher un soupir de soulagement mais il se retint à temps. Il l'avait constaté à travers les deux siècles précédents. Entre rivalité, complicité et les apparences à couteaux tirés en surface, Light et lui avaient noué une amitié solide… même si leurs premières confrontations ne s'étaient pas passées dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Dark évita d'encombrer son esprit par de vieilles images car Light tournait à nouveau son regard vers le "Piano d'Argent". Une autre ambiance vint envahir la pièce.

- Dis-moi Dark, tu fais quelque chose vendredi soir ?

Le voleur fantôme remarqua subitement une étincelle de malice naître dans les yeux et dans la voix de la jeune fille.

- Rien, pourquoi ?

- Un rumeur dit que deux Kaitôs vont travailler ! Allons sur place !

xxx

- Le "Piano d'Argent" ? répéta Daiki.

- Oui, il a été offert au musée il y a deux jours. Il dégage une force des plus inquiétantes. Il faudrait le sceller au plus vite ! répondit Light.

- Vous ne pouvez pas le sceller là-bas ? Il est très volumineux ! demanda Emiko, inquiète.

- Nan, là-bas, il risque de rentrer en résonance avec d'autres œuvres pendant le scellage, déclara Dark.

- Et là, le musée risquerait d'être rasé pour de bon ! finit Light.

Kosuké remonta de la bibliothèque, un livre sous le bras. Il s'installa sur le canapé, l'ouvrit au marque-page et raconta l'histoire de l'œuvre dans ses grands traits et indiqua aussi ses propriétés magiques.

- C'est intéressant tous ça, lança le Voleur Fantôme, mais ça nous dit toujours pas comment on va le ramener ici !

- Laisse-moi faire Papy ! dit Light. Laisse faire la jeunesse !

Dark eut un petit moment hors-phase, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu ce que lui avait dit la voleuse.

- Co… Comment ça "Papy" ?

- Mais oui mon cher, tu as 300 ans, je n'en ai que 250 ! se justifia-t-elle. Pour moi, t'es vieux !

Daisuké était plié en deux en voyant la façon dont son partenaire se faisait prendre. Dark, lui, essayait d'étrangler la voleuse qui était pliée en deux.

xxx

Light, calmée de son fou rire, s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Sur son ordre, son serviteur se transforma en ailes noires.

- Je passe à Tokyo. Je vais chercher le nécessaire ! Je reviendrai demain ! A plus !

Elle s'éloigna rapidement dans les airs.

En chemin, elle passa par l'appartement d'Hiwatari. Elle se posa avec la douceur d'un chat sur le toit, près de la fenêtre. Elle resta un instant dans ses pensée… cette attitude lui rappelait le temps où elle venait voir Rio… Light fut ramenée sur Terre par deux voix, la première, celle d'Hiwatari, était frustrée et la deuxième, celle un homme adulte, autoritaire.

_- Ça doit être le fameux père_, pensa la voleuse.

Elle l'avait déjà croisé deux/trois fois lorsqu'elle habitait encore Etzumy et inutile de dire que cet homme ne lui inspirait aucunement confiance. Loin de là ! Comme pour l'inciter à partir des lieux, une lumière s'alluma dans la maison de la rue d'en face et une silhouette commença à écarter les rideaux d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur le toit, donc sur Light. Rapidement et furtivement, la voleuse s'envola dans la nuit tandis que la chambre d'Hiwatari s'éclaira.


	10. XI Identités révélées ?

**Chapitre 11 :**** Identités révélées ?**

Au collège, Daisuké et Etzumy discutaient avec Riku et Risa. Une tape dans le dos vint tirer le jeune Niwa de sa discussion. Saéhara le fixait d'un drôle de regard...

- Alors… Vous avez retrouvé Lia-san ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Li… a… san ?… Ah ! Oui !

Saéhara regarda le petit voleur d'un œil septique et il le sentait bien. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Etzumy mais la main de l'apprenti journaliste lui prit le bras et l'entraîna hors de la salle de classe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? demanda Risa à Etzumy.

- Je ne sais pas … _J'espère qu'il n'a rien découvert…_

xxx

Le journaliste entra dans une salle vide, ferma la porte à clef derrière lui afin que personne ne vienne les déranger. Il se retourna vers Daisuké et planta son regard dans celui de son ami d'enfance.

- Kaitô Dark et Daichi-san…

Allez savoir pourquoi, mais l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges sentait les problèmes en perspective…

- Kaitô Light et Lia-san…, ajouta le journaliste.

Ou plutôt, de gros problèmes en perspective…

- Sont bien deux seules et mêmes personnes ! N'est-ce pas ? finit le brun.

- Euuh… Tu… tu te trompes Saéhara !… Ils sont… vraiment… différents…

- T'as pas l'air convaincu !

- La question est un peu… inattendue…

Daisuké suait à grosses gouttes. Le journaliste devenait de plus en plus insistant :

- Hier après-m', j'ai entendu ta conversation avec ton soi-disant cousin…

_- C'est pas vrai !_

Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait plus attention à Saéhara l'autre fois ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il fallu que les deux voleurs se prennent le bec juste ce jour-là à ce moment-là. Telle une divine providence, la poignée de la porte fut actionnée juste à cet instant et, comme la porte était fermée, une voix indiscrète demanda :

- Saéhara-kun ! Niwa-kun ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

_- Harada-san !_ hurla intérieurement de joie le petit voleur.

Saéhara le lâcha et ouvrit la porte. Il partit vers la salle de cours, jetant un regard mécontent à Risa. Daisuké attendit quelques secondes et passa aussi à côté d'elle, lui chuchotant au passage :

- On a un problème !

xxx

La cloche sonna enfin la fin des cours. Etzumy, accompagnée de Daisuké, les jumelles Harada, Saéhara et Hiwatari, se dirigeait vers le portail de sortie, où une bonne surprise l'attendait.

- Yo !

- Lia-san !

Etzumy lui sauta dans les bras. Light lui fit un shampoing des plus amical et la reposa par terre.

- Tu as mauvaise mine ! remarqua Saéhara.

- J'ai passé une looooooooooongue nuit à ne pas dormir…, lui dit-elle en rigolant.

Saéhara se planta devant la voleuse :

- Tu es Light, n'est-ce pas ?

La voleuse se figea - tout comme les autres autour d'elle - … puis elle éclata de rire ! Elle se tenait les côtes tellement elle rigolait fort :

- Hahahahaha ! Moi ? Kaitô Light ? C'est trop drôle ! Hahaha ! Impossible !

Le journaliste paraissait un peu surpris de la réaction de la jeune fille, mais se reprit :

- Prouve-le !

Light se clama peu à peu et le regarda d'un air amusé :

- Je ne peux pas !

- Donc tu…

- J'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas, pas que j'étais Light ! Et comment veux-tu que je te le prouve ? Je ne peux pas appeler Light et lui dire de venir sur le champ… Et si je savais où elle était…

Elle fit mine de réfléchir une minute, puis claqua des doigts avec un sourire vainqueur :

- Je sais ! Si Light vole encore quelque chose dans les parages, je serai à coté de toi dans la foule ! Ça te va ?

Saéhara, surpris par le naturel de la jeune fille, acquiesça et demanda pour le fameux Daichi.

- Je tâcherai de lui transmettre le message…

Light s'apprêtait à partir mais elle se retourna au dernier moment pour demander :

- Hika…Hiwatari-kun, tu viens manger avec nous ce soir ?

Il répondit par un mouvement négatif de la tête. Light lui fit un signe de la main et partit avec Etzumy et Daisuké.

- Ça va un peu contrarier nos plan… murmura-t-elle.

Daisuké et Etzumy, au bord de la crise d'angoisse, la dévoraient des yeux, espérant qu'elle leur expliquerait le fond de sa pensée… Mais ils durent se contenter d'un sourire qui ne les rassura qu'à moitié.


	11. XII Maintenant, je peux t'arrêter

**Chapitre 12 **

_**1.**** Maintenant, je peux t'arrêter.**_

Le commissariat était en ébullition. Une nouvelle annonce avait été trouvée sur le clavier du "Piano d'Argent". Une annonce… un peu... euh... déconcertante…

- Non mais c'est quoi ce binss ? grogna le Commissaire Saéhara, la carte en main.

_**Demain à 21h30,**_

_**La lumière et les ténèbres uniront leurs forces pour voler le "Piano d'Argent".**_

_**Dark et Light, Voleurs Fantômes.**_

- OK ! Ils vont s'attaquer à plus fort qu'eux ! Nous les aurons demain soir !

**- OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIS !** crièrent les policiers dans la pièce.

xxx

Chez les Niwa, la famille dînait. Quoi de plus normal ? Sauf que… aucun des adolescents n'étaient présents. Ni Daisuké ou Etzumy, ni Dark et Light.

- Pffff ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? souffla Emiko. Ça fait bientôt deux heures qu'ils sont enfermés là-haut !

- Sûrement en train d'organiser leur vol de demain…, lui dit son père avant d'avaler une bouchée de riz.

- "Organiser" ? Dark n'en n'a jamais eu besoin !

- Parce que Dark travaillait toujours seul, mais cette fois, ils sont deux ! déclara Daiki. Ils ne doivent pas faire n'importe quoi ! Sinon, ils sont voués à l'échec !

- Dark et Light sont des professionnels, laissons-les faire, la rassura Kosuké.

xxx

- Dark, tu connais bien le terrain ? demanda Light.

- Comme ma poche ! On n'aura pas de soucis à se faire, j'aurai même le temps de m'amuser avec mon Commandant ! jubila-t-il.

- En tout cas, c'est un musée que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de visiter… Je sors. Wizu !

Le petit démon répondit à l'appel de la voleuse et se transforma en ailes noires. Après quelques secondes, Light était déjà loin.

- Elle ne peut pas rester en place…, soupira Etzumy.

- Elle me rappelle quelqu'un ! pensa Daisuké à voix haute.

Dark tourna son regard vers son partenaire qui le fixait.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

xxx

Daisuké était assis à sa table en classe, dans ses pensées, comme à son habitude… et comme à chaque fois :

**- Daisukéééééééééééééééééééé !** hurla Saéhara en entrant dans la classe.

Le dénommé releva la tête.

- Il va se passer un truc ééééénoooooooorme ce soir ! dit-il en attrapant "affectueusement" son ami.

_- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part !_ pensa le petit voleur avec un soupçon d'ironie.

- Je tiens ça de mon vieux !

- Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer de si « ééééénoooooooorme » ce soir ? demanda Riku en rejoignant les deux garçons.

Saéhara ricana et dit aux personnes qui s'étaient rassemblées autour de lui :

- Ce soir, Dark et Light vont travailler main dans la main !

Les expression d'étonnement ne se firent pas attendre, sauf peut-être :

_- "Main dans la main", c'est très exagéré !_ pensèrent Daisuké et Etzumy en même temps.

Les exclamations fusèrent. Des remarques par rapport à la taille de l'œuvre visée. Des exclamations de peur ou d'enthousiasme. Des demandes de rendez-vous pour se rejoindre au futur lieu du crime. Saéhara planta son regard dans celui de son ami.

- Et toi, tu vas te décider à venir ?

Daisuké croisa le sourire d'Etzumy.

- Comptez sur moi pour ce soir !

- Encore une chose… Je vais devoir me préparer… je te laisse passer le balai dans la salle d'art plat. !

- sa…Saéhara !

- Wa ha ha ! Merci mon chéri ! lança le journaliste en s'enfuyant.

Daisuké soupira. Combien de fois cela faisait-il ?

- 'sais rien ! C'est toi le larbin, lui répondit Sékimoto.

xxx

Le jeune Niwa, maudissait son imbécillité légendaire, portait les chevalets et les posa dans le coins de la salle où ils étaient assignés. Une fois ceci finit, il aida un autre élève à ranger correctement les peintures dans l'armoire.

- Niwa !

L'interpellé se retourna, c'était Hiwatari. Il se trouvait à coté de la porte, la main sur la poignée.

- Nous avons finit tous les deux. J'aimerais faire un peu de chemin avec toi.

Vu le regard que l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus arborait, il voulait lui parler de ce soir. Ils prirent leurs affaires et sortirent. Ensemble, ils prirent le tramway.

Hiwatari n'ouvrit la bouche que lorsque le train était à mi-descente :

- Ce soir…

Si Daisuké avait parié là-dessus, il aurait gagné le gros lot ! Il regardait le jeune Commandant qui continua sa phrase :

- Comme Dark n'est plus dans ton corps, je le capturerai et je mettrai fin à la malédiction qui pèse sur ma famille.

Un autre grand silence qui dura plusieurs minutes.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il va se laisser faire, fit par répliquer doucement l'ancien hôte, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Je sais.

Le tramway s'arrêta. Le petit voleur et le jeune policier du soir descendirent. Après un salut des plus froid, ils se séparèrent.

_- Il a l'air déterminé…,_ pensa Daisuké.

Il s'attendait à ce que Dark lui réponde et mit plusieurs minutes à se souvenir que le voleur fantôme n'habitait plus son corps. D'après la grand-mère d'Etzumy, ce n'était que temporaire… mais il se sentait un peu perdu sans sa présence au fond de lui. Il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé avec le "Sage du Sommeil" et le miroir. Rien que d'y repenser, il en frissonnait. Que réservait Hiwatari au voleur fantôme ? Est-ce que Light saurait empêcher le pire ? Light… Il avait dû mal à la cerner… Il l'avait toujours vue en train de rire ou de sourire… Sauf pendant son altercation avec Krad… Elle avait été bien plus sérieuse, à ce moment-là… Et Dark et elle semblaient bien se connaître… Qui était-elle en réalité ?…

* * *

_**2.**** Préparation.**_

Il était 21h30. Dans la salle de bains des Niwa, Light réajustait le col de sa veste noire, fredonnant « Le Trille du Diable » de Tartini. Quelqu'un frappa.

- Entrez !

Dark passa la porte. D'abord la tête, puis en entier. Ne sait-on jamais.

- Prête pour le vol de ce soir ?

- Plus que prête !

Il soupira, toujours aussi excitée, en 250 ans, elle n'avait pas changé ! Toujours à rire et sourire pour cacher ses pleurs et ses faiblesses… Enfin bref ! C'est du Light…

Son regard fut inévitablement attiré par le petit sac à dos noir qu'avait rapporté Light de Tokyo. Lui demandant ce que c'était, elle lui fit signe de sortir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Le voleur découvrit une sorte de bouteille de verre, un écrin, en forme de plume.

- Avec ce petit bijou, le vol de ce soir est pratiquement dans la poche ! lui assura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Et tu vas me dire que…

- Oui, le piano rentrera là-dedans ! Et ceci grâce à une incantation spéciale ! Pendant que je scellerai l'œuvre, tu devras détourner l'attention des flics !

Dark fit une mine boudeuse et Light lui répondit par un sourire.

xxx

22h15. Daisuké et sa famille était déjà sur place, Kohané et Etzumy venaient à peine d'arriver. Saéhara arriva avec les sœurs Harada. Pendant qu'il réglait sa caméra, le journaliste demanda :

- Lia-san va venir ?

Daisuké fut soudain très mal à l'aise et il regarda ses parents pour y trouver de l'aide. Light n'avait pas ré-abordé le sujet depuis sa rencontre avec le jeune journaliste.

- On est là ! cria une voix familière.

Tout le monde se retourna, ils virent "Lia" et "Daichi" arriver en courant. Lia, habillé d'un chemisier blanc, une cravate en cuir relâchée et d'un pantalon bleu foncé, et Daichi, chemise rayée blanche et noire et d'un pantalon crème, s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

- Désolés ! … On s'est perdu, … on connaît pas encore très bien Azumano…, fit Lia.

Daisuké et Etzumy étaient terrifiés, si Dark et Light étaient ici, comment allaient-ils commettre leur vol sans attirer l'attention ? Les Niwa aussi s'en faisaient. Kohané, elle, décrocha un sourire aux deux ados qui le lui rendirent. Lia décrocha un clin d'œil à un Daisuké perdu ! Elle se pencha à l'oreille du petit voleur et lui murmura :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Light nous a demandés une faveur.

Cette fois, Daisuké était bel et bien perdu. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit "Daichi" :

- T'en fais pas Dai-kun !

xxx

Heure H -5 min. Tout le monde avait le nez pointé en direction du ciel. Lia et Daichi y compris.

- Bonsoir chers téléspectateurs ! Nous sommes en direct du Musée Lougar, où aura sûrement lieu le vol le plus spectaculaire de l'année. Kaitô Dark et Kaitô Light, deux voleurs fantômes rivaux, vont s'associer pour voler le "Piano d'Argent", œuvre d'art de la lignée des Hikari d'une valeur inestimable, qui a été offert il y a 4 jours au musée. Comment vont-ils réussir cet exploit ? Vont-ils être capturés ? Vous le saurez bientôt !

Mais pour qu'il y ait un vol, faudrait-il encore y avoir les voleurs…


	12. XIII Le vol

**Chapitre 13 : ****Le vol.**

La coche de l'horloge sonna 22h30. Le silence s'était abattu sur les lieux. Les projecteurs de la police étaient braqués dans le ciel.

- Là-bas ! hurla le policier aux jumelles.

Sur la gauche du musée, une ombre ailée noire arrivait.

- C'est Dark !

Saéhara regarda du coté de Lia et de Daichi… Non, ceux-ci étaient toujours là… Alors comment…?

- Un problème ? demanda Daichi lorsqu'il vit que le jeune journaliste le fixait.

- N… Non !

Lia sourit intérieurement. _« Loupé ! »_ pensa-t-elle. Elle regarda le ciel. A l'opposée de la position du voleur fantôme, une autre ombre ailée noire arrivait. Ils se dirigèrent l'un vers l'autre.

- Ils vont se foncer dedans ou quoi ? grogna le commissaire Saéhara.

Ils se croisèrent. En fait, il aurait fallu être près d'eux pour voir qu'ils s'étaient tapés dans la main, comme pour se dire " à toute' ". Dès qu'ils furent aux extrémités du toit du musée, ils plongèrent.

- Ils sont entrés par les lucarnes Est et Ouest ! Section 3 et 4 ! Allez-y !

- Roger !

xxx

Light avait plongé dans le musée et avait atterri en boule au sol, dans un endroit où il n'y avait pas d'alarme.

- Heureusement que j'avais repéré le terrain avant ! se dit-elle, un peu sonnée par le choc de l'atterrissage.

Elle se releva et commença à courir en direction de la salle du "Piano d'Argent". Elle entendit des pas et des cris.

- Ah ! La cavalerie arrive ! se dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

xxx

Les policiers arrivèrent dans la salle où, normalement, la voleuse aurait dû atterrir. Ils n'y trouvèrent rien. Ils entendirent juste un petit rire, puis se sentirent lourds.

- J'ai…envie de…dormiiiii…

Light avait lâché un gaz soporifique, il était trop tard pour que les policiers espèrent tenter quoique ce soit. Ils tombèrent de sommeil, comme des mouches.

- Faites de beaux rêves ! ria la voleuse, déjà loin.

xxx

Dark était arrivé devant la salle du trésor. Noir et silence complet. Serait-il le premier sur place ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? grogna-t-il, impatient.

- Déjà arrivé ? demanda une voix, celle de la voleuse.

- T'es où ?

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Surpris, il décrocha un coup de pied. Light l'évita de justesse.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Je t'ai pris pour…

- Un policier ? Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas susceptible !

Dark bidouilla la serrure électronique et, après un court moment, le voyant vira au vert.

- Le Piano de mademoiselle est avancé !

Ils entrèrent dans la salle pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de cordons de policiers.

- La vache ! Elle est bourrée de lasers et d'anti-vols !

- Il faut les débrancher ! J'y vais ! déclara le voleur fantôme.

Après plusieurs sauts, il arriva devant le boîtier de contrôle. Il le manipula et tout les systèmes de sécurité sautèrent en quelques secondes. Quand il lui donna le feu vert, Light s'avança prudemment dans la salle pour y rejoindre Dark. Elle sentait une magie autre que celle de l'œuvre dans cette pièce.

- Bon ! Et comment on fait ?

- Tu sens ça ? chuchota la voleuse.

- De qu…

- N'avance pas !

Dark fit un bond en arrière. Lui demandant pourquoi elle avait crié comme ça, Light prit un caillou de sa poche et le lança. Aucun effet. Elle avança sa main et sentit une légère résistance dans l'air…

- Une déformation temporelle…, murmura-t-elle.

- Comment tu l'as sentie ?

- Je suis plus sensible à la magie blanche… Hum… Ça décrit un cercle autour du Piano… C'est du joli coup, t'aurais rien senti…

- Dis tout de suite que je suis un incapable !

- Si je le dis, je me fais tabasser, donc je me tais !

Elle ferma les yeux et visualisa la situation… Aucun défaut sur les bords du cercle… Un seul moyen, le détruire de l'intérieur. Mais impossible de le faire par la magie noire.

- Dark, tu me donnes deux minutes ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? fit-il, ne le sentant pas.

Pour toute réponse, l'Être Ailé marcha sur le sceau. Plus elle avançait vers le centre, moins elle arrivait à bouger librement. Au plus prêt du centre, elle ferma les yeux et visualisa le sceau… Un sablier dessiner au sol… Constitué d'un seul sceau… Sceau de Lumière… De la magie d'un Hikari…

- Premier Sceau du Premier Serment, Écoute mon Appel. Je t'en Conjure… Zerstörung !

Le sceau fut immédiatement visible aux yeux du Maître Ailé, puis il vola en éclat. Light trébucha et plia un genou. Dark s'avança vers elle et lui demanda comment ça allait.

- Un peu fatiguée… Mais c'est normal !

- Tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs de Lumière ?

Elle lui répondit oui par un hochement de la tête, puis se releva. Elle regarda Dark avec un petit sourire, elle lui conseilla :

- Écarte-toi l'ancêtre ! Laisse faire la jeunesse !

En faisant attention à Dark qui se contenait le mieux possible pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et commettre un meurtre, elle enleva le petit sac à dos plat qu'elle avait sur le dos et en sortit la plume de verre. Soudain, ils entendirent la poignée de la porte tourner.

- Vas-y, ça doit être ton cher Commandant Hika… Hiwatari ! _Il va vraiment falloir que je m'habitue à l'appeler comme ça !_ Ne restez pas là, je risquerais de vous faire rapetisser avec le piano !

- OK ! Rejoins-moi le plus vite possible !

Dark courut vers la porte, renversa Hiwatari et "prit la fuite".

xxx

Après s'être assurer que personne ne viendrait la déranger, Light murmura une incantation et commença le scellage. Un cercle magique se dessina sous elle, puis se répercuta sur l'œuvre des Hikari. La plume se mit à briller et un instant après, le "Piano d'Argent" avait rétréci et était entré dans la bouteille.

- Et voilà le travail ! Voyons voir où en est notre ectoplasme préféré.

Light remit la plume dans son sac, le mit sur son dos et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'entrouvrit et vit Dark de l'autre coté du hall en train de coller une droite à Hiwatari.

_- Il y va fort !_

Elle prit son élan pour retrouver Dark et filer d'ici mais elle se prit les pieds dans une corde et s'étala lamentablement de tout son long.

- Aïe !…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever : un filet tombait droit sur elle. Roulant de coté, elle réussit à éviter le piège mais ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux du voleur fantôme !

- Ne me dis pas que tu as réussi à tomber dans ce piège datant de la préhistoire ! s'indigna-t-il.

- Il y a un dicton qui dit : « Plus le piège est gros, plus il est difficile à éviter. »

- Allez, on a le "Piano d'Argent", on s'en va !

Elle posa son pied à terre et s'immobilisa, tétanisée par la douleur. Dark la regarda :

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire le coup…

- Comme si j'avais le choix ! lui répondit-elle entre ses dents.

xxx

Les cris et les bruits de pas des policiers se rapprochaient dangereusement. Ils entendirent une sorte de crépitement : les fenêtres étaient chargées en électricité. Et il y en avait assez pour vous faire griller tous les neurones d'un seul coup !

- 'Chier ! fit le voleur fantôme en regardant le couloir.

Light balaya la salle du regard à la recherche de la moindre issue, puis leva la tête :

- J'ai trouvé !

Dark releva la tête. Il vit une lucarne dans le toit du musée. Il n'y avait pas l'air d'y avoir du courant.

- Et comment tu comptes faire toi qui ne peut pas poser le pied par terre ?

- J'ai plusieurs années d'expérience en aérodynamique au compteur !

- Cette fenêtre est à peine assez large pour y passer un corps humain !

_- Alors il faudrait serrer les fesses !_ pensa-t-elle, puis elle déclara à voix haute : Admire l'artiste ! Wizu !

- Kyou !

Wizu se transforma en ailes noires. Light prit son élan et fonça vers la lucarne. Wizu prit sa forme "lapin" et bondit sur l'épaule de la voleuse, juste le temps de passer la fenêtre, puis il reprit sa forme d'ailes noires.

La voleuse eut juste le temps de piler net, sinon elle fonçait sur l'hélicoptère… Hélicoptère ? Dark ne tarda pas à suivre, et même à lui foncer dedans !

- T'aurais pu te pousser un peu !

- Je vois mal comment j'aurais pu…

- Mais… ?

Dark tourna sur lui-même, ils étaient totalement encerclés. Il regarda au sol et y vit Hiwatari, un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres et un beau bleu à la joue gauche.

- Ne crois pas m'avoir déjà capturé ! grogna le voleur fantôme.

Le commissaire Saéhara prit son mégaphone et hurla dedans :

**- RENDEZ-VOUS ! VOUS ÊTES CERNÉS !**

- Retiens-moi, je vais lui tordre le cou !

- Je ne te retiendrai pas, Dark, je ne te retiendrai pas !

Light cherchait un moyen de filer tout en surveillant les flics du coin de l'œil.

_- Droite ? Non … A gauche ? Ne pas y penser… En haut ? Pour finir hachée par les palmes des hélicos ? Non merci… Peut-être…_ Hey ! Dark !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai peut-être une idée… mais c'est dangereux si on n'est pas précis…

- Dis toujours !

- Wizu… Tu es prêt ?

- Kyouuuuuuuu…, fit le petit démon pas vraiment rassuré.

Light se décala un peu pour être le plus loin possible du haut du toit du musée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le voleur.

- Suis-moi !

Les ailes de Light se plaquèrent contre son dos et elle tomba. Dark restait tétanisé. La voleuse se retourna, ventre vers le toit qui se reprochait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle n'était plus qu'à deux ou trois mètres du toit quand elle ouvrit ses ailes, la freinant net, et fit une pointe de vitesse à l'horizontal pour sortir du champ d'hélicoptères. Light avait trouvé une faille.

Sans laisser les policiers se remettre de la surprise, Dark piqua vers le toit et tourna à angle droit, empruntant la même route que son prédécesseur.

xxx

- Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! fit la voleuse.

Light et Dark étaient sur le toit de l'église Klein, le voleur fantôme surveillait les environs pendant que sa partenaire soignait sa cheville à l'aide d'une plume.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda la blessée.

- Minuit moins cinq. Il est temps de rentrer ! With !

- Oui. Je viens juste de finir.

Elle fit tourner deux trois fois sa cheville avant d'appeler Wizu et de filer rejoindre Dark.

xxx

- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! dit Daiki en les voyant entrer par la fenêtre.

- Désolé, j'ai été retardé, déclara Dark en regardant la voleuse derrière lui.

- Cela ne fait rien, mais nous devons vite sceller le "Piano d'Argent" !

Daiki, Dark et Light rejoignirent Emiko, Kosuké, Daisuké et Etzumy au sous-sol. Daiki enfila la "robe de cérémonie" et prit le sceptre que Daisuké lui tendait.

Light sortit la plume de verre et porta ses lèvres près du bouchon pour y réciter une incantation. Ses cheveux bougeait, comme balancés par une brise d'automne. Dark humecta son index et le leva, pas la moindre trace de vent. La bouteille de verre brilla d'elle-même et le bouchon sauta. Le "Piano d'Argent", délivré, reprit sa taille originelle et se posa avec lenteur sur le sol dallé de la pièce. La voleuse prit place près du petit voleur et regarda les deux Niwa sceller l'objet. Daiki se posta en face de sa fille, de l'autre coté de l'œuvre. Emiko et son père tendirent leurs sceptres vers le "Piano d'Argent".

- J'invoque la force des anges et des esprits qui gouvernent la magie ! incanta Daiki d'une voix forte. Venez à nous, grandes puissances magiques !...

- Que la force des esprits et des anges scelle le pouvoir enfermé dans cet objet ! finit Emiko.

Des plumes noires, semblables à des plumes de feu, jaillirent du sol et montrèrent à toute vitesse, s'immobilisèrent et descendirent avec légèreté. Elles intégrèrent le Piano en dégageant une douce lumière.

- Je ne me lasserai jamais de ce spectacle, confia Light dans un sourire.

Une fois l'œuvre complètement scellée, la mère de Daisuké rabattit son capuchon en arrière et frappa dans ses mains en disant :

- Il est tard ! Tout le monde au lit, il y a école demain !


	13. XIV Dark ? Light ?

**Chapitre 14 : ****Dark ? Light ?**

Lorsqu'Etzumy se réveilla, les lits des deux Kaitôs étaient vides. Elle attendit encore quelques minutes avant que le réveil de Daisuké sonne, puis soit brutalement interrompu ! Daisuké, lui aussi, émergea difficilement, suivi de With et Wizu.

- Dark et Light-san ne sont pas là ? demanda le garçon entre deux bâillements.

- Non, ils doivent déjà être descendus…

Ils quittèrent à regrets leurs lits chauds. Daisuké descendit directement tandis qu'Etzumy investit la salle de bain.

Quand le jeune Niwa arriva en bas, il trouva Dark et Light endormis… Dark assis dans le coin du canapé et Light couchée, la tête sur les cuisses du voleur…

_- Pincez-moi ! Je rêve !_ pensa Daisuké.

Il se frotta les yeux jusqu'à en avoir mal.

- Bonjour Daï-chan ! lança Emiko derrière les fourneaux, sans grande considération pour les voleurs.

Il entendit des pas dans les escaliers. Etzumy arrivait, habillée de l'uniforme du collège, une serviette sur les épaules et les cheveux mouillés.

- Bonjour tout…

Elle ne continua pas, Daisuké venait de l'inviter au silence avec un doigt sur des lèvres closes. Il lui fit signe de regarder en direction du canapé et vit rapidement la surprise de sa camarade.

- Pincez-moi ! Je rêve ! dit-t-elle.

Elle sursauta car Wizu venait de la pincer. Dark grogna. Daisuké et Etzumy en sursautèrent. Ils se réveillaient ! Le voleur ouvrit difficilement les yeux, baissa la tête, regarda Light avec un tendre sourire, puis se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Light gémit, puis ouvrit des yeux alourdis par le sommeil.

- Bonjour ma belle, fit le Voleur Fantôme d'un ton doux.

Elle releva la tête et lui rendit la salutation. Les deux voleurs s'embrassèrent, sous le regard ahuri des deux adolescents. Soit ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le même rêve totalement irréaliste, soit Dark et Light avaient radicalement changé de comportement l'un par rapport à l'autre - peut-être sous l'influence de la magie du "Piano d'Argent" ! Light s'assit sur le canapé et se gratta la tête.

- Da… Dark ? se risqua le petit voleur.

Le dénommé tourna la tête et dit en voyant Etzumy :

- Salut ma puce !

- Dark-san ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? fit-elle, le plus poliment possible.

- "Dark-san" ? reprit le voleur.

Il regarda Light avec surprise, puis éclata de rire :

- Je vois, on a oublié de se reprendre nos apparences…!

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Daisuké.

Dark changea d'apparence et laissa découvrir un homme aux cheveux noirs et yeux rouges. La femme, elle, avait les cheveux blond et des yeux bleus foncés.

- Papa ? Maman ? hoqueta Etzumy.

La collégienne et son camarade entendirent des éclats de rire en eux.

- C'est pas vrai ! Tu étais caché ici pendant tout ce temps ? s'indigna Daisuké à l'égard du voleur fantôme.

_« Tu étais tellement ahuri que tu n'as rien remarqué ! Ha ha ha ! »_

Light était complètement tordue de rire en Etzumy :

_« On a réintégré vos corps pendant que vous dormiez ! Mon Dieu ! Si tu avais vu ta tête !!! »_

- Vous êtes en retard ! claironna Mme Niwa, évitant ainsi une nouvelle dispute entre hôtes et leurs invités respectifs.


	14. XV Réaction d'ADN

**Chapitre 15 :**** Réaction d'ADN**

- Salut tout le monde ! clama Saéhara en entrant dans la classe.

Daisuké regardait par la fenêtre, dans la lune, et Etzumy, les bras étendus sur la table et la tête contre le bois, semblait dormir.

_- Je te hais !_ disait-elle en boucle à la voleuse.

_« ZzZzZzzzzzzz… »_

Le journaliste regarda ses deux camarades, un sourcil levé.

- Ça va pas ?

- Si si ! lui répondirent-ils dans le vague.

Hiwatari entra calmement dans la salle, fidèle à son habitude, un pansement sur la joue gauche, cachant le souvenir que Dark lui avait laissé hier soir. Etzumy sentit son cœur s'emballer. Et c'était sans compter sur une Light bizarrement bien réveillée qui lui souffla :

_« Ton petit commandant d'amour est arrivé ! »_

_- T… Tais-toi ! C'est juste un ami !_

_« Mais bien sûr ! Et moi je suis policier ! »_

Hiwatari passa près d'elle et s'installa trois tables plus loin, dans la même rangée que la collégienne. Elle commença à se sentir bizarre. Elle avait horriblement chaud.

_« Tiens donc … »_

L'apparition du professeur de Math la sortit de sa torpeur.

xxx

Les Maths… Etzumy exécrait les Mathématiques… Surtout qu'elle était nulle dans cette matière… Son professeur à Tôkyô se faisait un plaisir de l'envoyer au tableau pour y résoudre des équations qui lui semblaient impossibles.

_- Pour existe-t-il des profs sadiques ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

- Bon, j'aimerais que quelqu'un vienne me faire l'exercice 45…

Comme d'habitude, personne ne levait la main et avait soit le nez sur son cahier, soit l'air hyper-concentré. Toutes les techniques étaient bonnes pour faire croire au prof qu'ils planchaient sur l'exercice et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas les déranger, sous peine de briser leur intense raisonnement mathématique. Et comme d'habitude, il en choisit un au hasard… Hiwatari ! Etzumy lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement : à près tout, elle n'était plus à Tôkyô...

Lorsque Hiwatari passa près d'elle, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle sentit qu'il lui frôlait la main, l'avait-t-il fait exprès ? La jeune voleuse l'ignorait mais la sensation bizarre apparut encore… et cette fois en pire ! Il fallait qu'elle sorte, et vite !

Elle se leva précipitamment de sa chaise, faisait en même temps sursauter le policier, et dit rapidement avant de s'enfuir :

- Je ne me sens pas bien, il faut que je sorte !

xxx

Daisuké l'avait observée. Il lui semblait connaître cette façon de partir en courant.

_« On dirait que c'est au tour de la petite Hakura ! »_ ria Dark en lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? chuchota le petit voleur.

_« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! »_ fit-il avec un immense sourire mental, la suite promettait d'être intéressante. Ô combien !

xxx_  
_

Etzumy courait le plus vite possible dans les couloirs, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi Hiwatari-kun m'a touchée la main, il ne doit… pas l'avoir fait exprès… Non ? Mais il… il est si… mignon… et…_

La sensation amplifiait au fur et à mesure qu'elle pensa à l'adolescent aux yeux bleus.

_- C'est quoi cette sensation ?… J'ai horriblement chaud et mon corps me fait mal… Je me sens…vraiment… bizarre…_

Elle trouva la salle d'art plastique ouverte, mais vide. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre et trouver de l'air.

La chaleur était de plus en plus insupportable. Etzumy sentit une emprise vaincre sa volonté, quelque chose voulait sortir à tout prix.

En quelques secondes, elle succomba à la pression de cet autre entité. Son corps s'allongea. Ses cheveux poussèrent et s'assombrirent. Ses yeux passèrent d'émeraude à brun foncé.

- Et voilà ! Je suis dans la place ! s'exclama Light, visiblement heureuse d'être sortie.

_« **LIIIIIIIIIGHT ! Comment as-tu pris le contrôle de mon corps ?** »_

- Mais tout ça c'est grâce à toi ! répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

_« Qu…Quoi ? »_

- C'est une réaction de ton ADN ! Lorsque tu éprouves un sentiment amoureux, tu te transformes en moi et tu me cèdes la place sans que l'on puisse avoir le moindre contrôle… Merci Hikari-kun !

_« Tu… tu dis n'importe quoi ! »_

- Mais non mais non ! Et tant que cet amour n'est pas partagé, tu te transformeras !

_« **C'EST QUOI, C'DÉLIRE ?** »_

- Si tu ne me crois pas, demande à Daisuké… Mais… tu es mal barrée !

_« Qu'est-ce que tu vas me sortir encore… »_

- Pour que je me transforme en toi, il faut que je ressente un sentiment amoureux…

_« Mais… ça veut dire que… »_

- Tu ne pourras pas refaire surface tant que je ne te l'autoriserai pas ! Ça a parfois du bon de n'avoir aucun garçon dans sa ligne de mire ! fit Light, prenant un certain plaisir à sentir son hôte déraper.

_« Et Dark-san alors ! »_

- Dark ? Il est juste un bon ami… et un excellent rival en passant !

_« Et puis, tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça… »_

- Je m'apprêtais justement à passer la porte ! lui confia-t-elle avec un ton des plus innocents.

_« Quoaaaaaaaaaaa ? Tu oublies Saéhara-kun ! Je vois d'ici la une du journal de demain ! »_

- En quoi cela te dérange-t-il ? Moi, ça ne me déragerait pas d'être découverte…

_« **MOI SI !** »_

xxx_  
_

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Hiwatari. Il entra calmement et verrouilla la porte derrière lui en disant d'une voix posée :

- Voyez-vous cela ? Toi, Kaitô Light, ici.

_« Hi… Hiwatari-kun ! »_

- Est-il normal de te trouver ici, Commandant ?… Je ne le crois pas, répliqua la voleuse sur le même ton.

xxx

Ils étaient là, l'un face à l'autre. Le regard sérieux du policier planté dans celui amusé de la voleuse. Lui près de la porte, fermée, et elle devant la fenêtre, ouverte. Comme tableau des opposés, que rêver de mieux ?

- Que fais-tu ici ?

Comme la voleuse restait silencieuse, les yeux fermés et arborant un petit sourire ironique, le jeune adolescent aux cheveux bleus formula sa question autrement :

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ?

- Si je suis là, mon cher Commandant, c'est grâce à toi… Non, à cause de toi !

Le jeune policier haussa un sourcil, surpris. Tout en lui tournant le dos, Light reprit :

- Si tu veux des explications, interroge Daisuké Niwa, il aura sûrement les réponses à tes questions !…

La voleuse sauta par la fenêtre en appelant son démon, qui n'était jamais très loin. Celui-ci se transforma en ailes noires qui virent se fixer sur le dos de la voleuse. Hiwatari se précipita à la fenêtre… Pourquoi ? Sûrement un réflexe !… Il regarda Light s'éloigner et tourner derrière le bâtiment. Il fallait absolument qu'il interroge Daisuké ! Pourquoi ? De la curiosité ?... Non, mais peu importe ! Les paroles de la voleuse le tourmentaient pour une raison inconnue, mais il fallait qu'il sache !

xxx

_« **LIGHT ! POURQUOI AS-TU DIT ÇA A HIWATARI-KUN ?** »_

_- Tout simplement parce que j'ai horreur de ces situations coincées !_ lui répondit-elle calmement.

Elle atterrit discrètement sur le rebord d'une fenêtre entrouverte du couloir qui donnait sur l'infirmerie. Elle la poussa doucement et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages, la passa.

_« Je te signale que si mon amour est partagé, tu disparaîtras ! »_

_- Ah ! Tu te confies enfin !_

_« Gloups ! »_ fit Etzumy, comprenant qu'elle venait de se trahir.

Light sourit devant la maladresse de son hôte :

_- Là, tu m'épates !_

_« Je… je… »_

_- Donc, tu disais ?_ demanda-t-elle avec une pincée d'ironie dans sa voix.

_« Je disais que… » _Etzumy marqua une courte pause, puis reprit à toute vitesse : _« Si-mon-amour-est-partagé, tu-disparaîtras ! »_

_- Et moi je te dis que tant que tu sera amoureuse d'un Hikari, ça ne risque pas d'arriver !_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_

_- Disons que… il y a comme un petit problème…_

_« De quel genre ? »_

_- Du genre blond._

_« Krad ? »_

_- Tu es perspicace. Oui, Krad fait partit d'Hika… d'Hiwatari-kun et je ne pense pas qu'il est prêt de m'accepter… ni toi d'ailleurs ! Il est assez… possessif… à sa manière !_

Light entendit Etzumy pousser un soupir d'impuissance.

_- C'est pas pour tout de suite !_ ria la voleuse.

Elle entrouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie, juste assez pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. L'infirmière était là et lui tournait le dos

_- Tu as préparé ton rôle ? Je te laisse !_

_« Hein ? »_

Light perdit plusieurs centimètres, ses cheveux s'éclaircirent, ses yeux passèrent du brun à l'émeraude et elle retrouva l'uniforme bleu et blanc. Etzumy soupira :

_- Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit moi ?_


	15. XVI I'io ! Daisuki !

**Chapitre 16 :**** I'io ! Daisuki !**

Etzumy courait à pleine vitesse vers la salle de classe précédente pour récupérer ses affaires. Elle n'était restée l'infirmerie que le temps du cours de Math, pas question de louper un cours d'Anglais !

_« Surtout quand le beau policier est dans ce groupe ! »_ ajouta Light.

_- La ferme ! La ferme ! La ferme ! _hurla-t-elle mentalement, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur Light.

_« Hey ! Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité ! »_

_- Tu es diabolique !_

_« Je le prends comme compliment… Encore une chose : freine ! »_

_- Quoi ?_

_« Prince charmant droit devant ! »_

Etzumy n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter : elle percuta "le prince charmant" en question de plein fouet. Celui-ci parlait avec une autre personne visiblement. Etzumy se retrouva à terre, un peu sonnée.

- Vr… Vraiment désolée !

- Pas grave. Rien de casser ?

- Tiens ! Mais c'est la petite souris ! railla l'autre personne. Ça faisait vraiment longtemps !

_- Mais…_

_« Hum. 'La connais pas, celle-là ! »_

Etzumy releva la tête et reconnut la fille qui lui parlait. Une fille d'un an de plus qu'Etzumy, des cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux bleus perçants. Elle portait l'uniforme de ce collège.

_- C'est ici qu'elle a déménagé ?_

_« Tu la connais ? »_

_- Elle me… persécutait… en primaire…_

_« Ah. Tu me fais un topo rapide de sa personnalité ? »_

_- Miss "Je suis le nombril de monde, alors tout m'est dû" ! Alias Ayumi Yuki-san._

_« Je vois ! »_

- Tu restes par terre Hakura ? _Reste ! Ça te va si bien ! En infériorité !_

Etzumy tenta de se relever mais elle grimaça de douleur lorsqu'elle s'appuya sur sa main gauche.

- Zut !

- Tu veux un coup de main, Etzumy-chan ? demanda Hiwatari.

Il lui tendait la main et Etzumy la saisit. C'est là que Krad, tout fraîchement sorti du sommeil causé par le sceau des Hakura, avait décidé de mettre son grain de sel. Au moment où Etzumy tirait pour se relever, Hiwatari fut déséquilibré par la douleur que le Maître Ailé lui infligeait en guise de peine pour essayer d'aider l'hôte de Light. Résultat : Etzumy resta au sol, mais le beau garçon à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui !

_« Décidément ! Il choisit bien ses moments, le blond ! » _riait Light._ « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y ! C'est ta chance ! »_

_- An…_ _Andouille ! Où est la chance là-dedans ?_ Pa… pardon Hiwatari-kun !

Il se releva et aida Etzumy à se lever, avec succès cette fois-ci !

- Je… Je vais aller chercher mes affaires en classe…

- Pas la peine, je te les ai prises.

- Ah… euh… Merci ! _Comment le remercier ?_

_« Tu lui fais un beau sourire et je pense que vous serez quittes ! »_

Etzumy s'essaya au conseil de son autre mais avant qu'elle ne put sortir de sa rougeur, Ayumi la prit par le bras et l'entraîna un peu plus loin avec un sourire :

- Excuse-moi, Hiwatari-san, je dois lui parler !

Dès qu'elle se tourna vers Etzumy, son visage devint moins aimable et sa voix aussi :

- Comment se fait-il qu'il t'appelle "Etzumy-chan" alors que moi, qui suis la plus jolie, il ne m'appelle que "Yuki-san", par mon nom de famille ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?

- De… deux semaines…

- Et tu l'appelles "Hiwatari-kun" ? C'est ça ?

Etzumy acquiesça, tremblante. Ayumi resserra sa prise sur le bras de la jeune voleuse :

- Et comment ça se fait ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Ayumi sursauta : Etzumy la regardait droit dans les yeux ? Elle lui tenait tête ? Elle allait le regretter !

_« Light ! Tu n'as… »_

_- Calme ! J'ai jute interverti nos personnalités. Je vais recadrer les choses ! Hors de question que mon hôte baisse les yeux de la sorte !_

- Je mets les choses au point Hakura ! Tu ne t'approches pas de mon Hiwatari-san moins de cent mètres ! Sinon tu le regretteras !

- Et tu comptes me surveiller jour et nuit, chère senpai ? fit la voleuse avec un petit sourire provocateur.

_« Light ! Arrête ! Tu vas me créer des ennuis ! »_

- Etzumy-chan, il va falloir y aller ! rappela Hiwatari comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait entre les deux collégiennes – ou plutôt la collégienne et la voleur dissimulée sous les traits de son hôte.

Etzumy-Light se déplaça un peu de coté et sourit à l'adolescent, lui assurant qu'elles avaient fini. Puis, d'un coup sec, précis et le plus discret possible, elle se dégagea de la prise d'Ayumi. Comme s'il n'avait rien vu, Hiwatari s'avança vers elle, lui donna son sac et se dirigea vers la salle d'Anglais. La collégienne aux cheveux blancs-argenté emboîta le pas.

xxx

Après avoir tourné dans le couloir, le jeune policier fit un mouvement rapide et plaqua la collégienne contre le mur. Celle-ci n'avait rien vu venir et la voilà prise entre le mur et un regard bleu-glace qui la fixait droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Light ?

- Hi… Hiwatari-kun… C'est moi, Etzumy… Light... m'a laissée la place…

Hiwatari aurait été tenté de croire à un mensonge, mais Light n'aurait jamais rougi comme l'avait fait la personne en face de lui. Il la lâcha donc et reprit son chemin comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, totalement inexpressif.

xxx

Hiwatari rentrait chez lui d'un pas tranquille, faisant un détour par le parc de la ville. Il n'avait pas réussi à rattraper Daisuké, il était parti comme une fusée dès la sonnerie de la fin des cours. Celui-ci espérait que sa mère, prise entre ses tâches ménagères et culinaires – Towa n'étant pas encore rentrée d'une visite chez ses amis du Monde des Esprits pour l'aider – oublierait ou n'aurait pas le temps d'activer les pièges pour son petit entraînement quotidien… En vain, sûrement… En tout cas, ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui que le jeune policier aura les réponses à ses questions…

- Daisuki !

Hiwatari pila net. Cette voix derrière lui… Plus fluette que d'habitude mais… elle appartenait à Etzumy, non ?

- I'io ! Daisuki !

Il se retourna et reconnut la jeune fille, rayonnante. Celle-ci pencha un peu la tête sur le coté, ferma les yeux et répéta avec un grand sourire :

- Daisuki !

Hiwatari était un peu troublé. Était-ce une plaisanterie ou… Il ne put continuer de réfléchir plus loin, la jeune collégienne se mit contre lui et l'enlaça.

- I'io. Daisuki !

- Qu'est-ce que…, peina-t-il à articuler, gelé sur place.

xxx

Etzumy courait dans la rue en direction du parc. Wizu avait disparu ! D'après sa mère, il serait parti de la maison peu avant son arrivé. Elle avait questionné des passants et il semblerait que le petit démon noir se soit dirigé vers le parc. Un drôle de lapin noir qui se ballade tout seul en pleine rue ne passe pas inaperçu, surtout aux yeux des enfants.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le parc, Etzumy fut clouée sur place. Une fille lui ressemblant à la perfection était en face de… d'Hiwatari ?

- Daisuki ! fit son double.

La respiration de la collégienne fut coupée sur le coup. Hiwatari allait pensé que c'était elle qui lui faisait sa déclaration ! Elle lâcha quand elle vit son double se jeter au cou de l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus. Elle s'enfuit vers les arbres où elle se transforma en Light grâce à la réaction de son ADN. La voleuse, qui dormait au fond de l'esprit de son hôte, eut un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi elle se retrouvait maintenant dehors, dans les buissons. Regardant autour d'elle, elle découvrit une Etzumy qui enlaçait un Hiwatari tétanisé.

_- Hey, Etzu-chan !_ appela-t-elle. _Tu te serais pas servie de la magie pour lui déclarer ta flamme ? C'est pas très réglo, tout ça !_

_« Non…** non mais ça va pas ? Je la connais pas cette fille !** »_ hurla-t-elle, visiblement choquée.

Light avança un peu et se posta à coté des deux ados, toujours à l'abri des arbres. Elle s'agenouilla et observa ce qu'il se passait. De là, elle aura une meilleure vue !

xxx

Hiwatari mit une bonne minute à se ressaisir. Il toussota un peu et décolla précautionneusement la jeune fille, comme s'il ne voulait pas trop la brusquer. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre : celle-ci, une fois détachée, lui prit les mains et répéta :

- I'io ! Daisuki !

Le jeune garçon ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il reste muet comme une tombe dans un moment pareil ? Il sentit brusquement la collégienne frémir. Elle le lâcha, se retourna et partit en courant. Après quelques pas, elle fit demi-tour et retourna vers lui. Elle lui prit les mains, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un petit bisou sur la joue, tout près des lèvres.

- I'io, daisuki ! souffla-t-elle encore une fois avant de s'en aller pour de bon.

Sur ce dernier geste, ou plutôt contact, de la jeune fille, Hiwatari eut du mal à ne pas rougir. Monsieur avait beau avoir l'habitude d'être "coursé" par ces demoiselles, ce genre de contact, c'était bien la première fois qu'il y avait droit !

De sa cachette, Light luttait contre la folle envie de s'écrouler de rire. La tête qu'avait fait le jeune Hiwatari au moment où le double de son hôte l'avait embrassé était à en mourir de rire (du moins, c'était son avis !). Mais malgré la suite qui aurait pû être intéressante, elle avait dû rappeler le double d'Etzumy – dont elle connaissait l'identité – car la déclaration nuisait à sa longévité… La voleuse savait que si le jeune garçon acceptait les sentiments de son hôte et sa présence en elle, elle disparaîtrait de cette génération… Chose qui l'ennuyait profondément.

Une branche craqua derrière Light et celle-ci se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le double d'Etzumy. De l'intérieur, la collégienne détailla celle qui leur faisait face, se demandant si son reflet ne se serait pas enfui…

- Kyou ! fit le double.

Etzumy sursauta, qu'est-ce que son double venait de dire ? Light, comme si le phénomène n'avait rien d'anormal, posa sa main sur la tête de la doublure et lui caressa les cheveux blancs-argent avec un sourire.

- Désolée Wizu, mais ce n'était pas Rio.

- Kyou ?

Wizu eut un regard triste, puis reprit sa forme de lapin. Il vint s'affaler sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse. Light n'essaya même pas de laisser le corps à Etzumy car vu son état d'esprit, son ADN réagirait immédiatement et elle se transformerait à nouveau en Light. Celle-ci vérifia que la voie était libre, puis sortit de l'ombre des arbres.

_« A… Attend !… C'était Wizu… ? »_

- Tu ne savais pas qu'il pouvait se transformer ?

_« Non… Et qui est "I'io" ? »_

- "Rio" ! La mère d'Hikari-kun. Lorsque j'étais dans le corps de ta mère, je me suis liée d'amitié avec elle… Et Wizu l'appréciait aussi beaucoup…

Etzumy sentait un sentiment de tristesse envahir dans son cœur… Sûrement parce que dans son cœur, ce trouvait celui de Light.

_« Light. »_

- Hum ?

_« Tu as bien des pouvoirs ? »_

- Oui, tu peux appeler ça comme ça, pourquoi ?

_« Tu pourrais pas effacer ce moment de la mémoire d'Hiwatari-kun ? »_

- Si tu crois que je vais les utiliser pour ça !

_« Mais… Comment je vais faire lundi ? »_

- Ça, c'est ton problème ! Tu as tout un samedi aprèm' et un dimanche pour trouver une solution !

_«** Naaoooooooooooooon !** »_


	16. XVII Règlements de comptes

**Chapitre 17 :**** Règlements de comptes.**

Daisuké était allongé sur le canapé du salon, fixant la porte-fenêtre avec un regard vague. Le dimanche étant le seul jour de repos que les collégiens ont de la semaine, le jeune Niwa avait décidé de flemmarder. D'autant plus que les vacances d'été n'étaient maintenant plus très loin. Mais le soleil et le ciel dégagé semblaient l'inciter à aller dehors. Tellement pris dans sa réflexion sur la question "Sortir ou ne pas sortir", l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges n'entendit pas la sonnerie du téléphone retentir, ni sa mère décrocher :

- Allô, famille Niwa, j'écoute… Oui, il est là… Je te le passe… Dai-chan ! C'est pour toi !

Il se leva du canapé et prit le combiné en demandant à sa mère qui était à l'autre bout. Emiko haussa les épaules, lui confiant que l'inconnu lui avait répondu par "un camarde de classe de Niwa-kun" et qu'elle trouvait ça impoli de sa part.

- Daisuké j'écoute.

*Désolé de ne pas mettre présenté à ta mère Niwa-kun, mais j'avais peur qu'elle me raccroche au nez.*

- Hi…

Le jeune Niwa se retint à temps, scellant ses lèvres de sa main. Sa mère, dont la curiosité venait d'être touché par ce mouvement brusque de la part de son fils, tendit l'oreille. Tout en parlant, Daisuké atteignit la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin et fit semblant de regarder dehors.

- C'est pas souvent que tu me téléphones !…

*Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre demain matin. Je voudrais te parler. As-tu du temps à me consacrer ? On peux aller se balader.*

- Oui… Où es-tu là ?…

*Devant chez toi.*

- D'acco… Quoi ?

Plus rapide que le vent, Daisuké traversa la maison d'une traite, regarda par une fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue et lâcha deux trois onomatopées sans grande signification. Oui, Hiwatari était de l'autre coté de la route, sur le trottoir, portable à l'oreille.

- Euh… Donne-moi cinq minutes, je me change…

*D'accord. A tout de suite.*

Les sonneries régulières du combiné indiquaient qu'Hiwatari avait raccroché. Mais pourquoi voulait-il lui parler ?

_« Il te propose un rendez-vous Dai ! Je savais qu'il avait le béguin pour toi ! »_ rit Dark.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Un rendez-vous ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Tout en se changeant, un tas de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Daisuké. Il gratifia son père d'un « Je ne rentrerai pas tard », évita les pièges du couloir et sortit. Le jeune policier aux cheveux bleus n'avait pas bougé de place entre temps.

Ils marchèrent pendant un moment sans dire un mot. Le jeune Niwa trouvant se silence vraiment trop pesant et angoissant, se risqua à demander :

- C'est… au sujet de Dark… que tu voulais me parler ?

- Plus ou moins, se contenta de dire Hiwatari.

Daisuké déglutit. Le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit était "commissariat". Il se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise. Fuir ou rester ? Et le silence d'Hiwatari qui ne le rassurait pas !

- Tu… tu veux… m'emmener… au co…

- Non.

Hiwatari fronça les sourcils :

- Ce que j'ai à te demander est assez compliqué… Ta transformation en Dark se base sur quoi ?

- Ben… Les sentiments amoureux…

Daisuké crut voir une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de son ami, mais ce n'était sûrement qu'un effet de la lumière car cela passa très vite.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'en dire plus ?

Le jeune voleur essaya de lui résumer tout ce qu'il savait sur le sujet et le jeune policier écoutait d'une oreille attentive et enregistra les informations dans un coin de sa mémoire. Light avait dit que c'était « à cause » de lui si elle s'était retrouvée à la place d'Etzumy. Il craignait de comprendre les sentiments de la jeune fille. Serrant sa chemise à l'endroit de son cœur, il se rappela à lui-même qu'il ne pourrait jamais posséder quelque chose de cher à ses yeux, sous peine de le détruire.

Réduisant à néant une bouffée d'angoisse, Hiwatari posa une dernière question à son ami :

- Est-ce que tu sais si la transformation des Hakura repose sur le même principe ?

- Aucune idée… Mais nous pourrions demander directement à Etzumy-chan : elle est juste là !

Hiwatari s'arrêta net et regarda droit devant lui. Daisuké et lui avaient marché assez longtemps et s'étaient dirigés vers la fontaine de la ville, celle qui surplombe la mer. Etzumy était là, un carnet à dessins sur ses genoux et dessinait, l'air concentrée. Elle portait un T-Shirt à manches ¾ banc et une minijupe bleue foncée sur un pantalon de la même couleur.

Hiwatari prit brusquement le bras de Daisuké et l'entraîna un peu plus loin, là d'où ils pourraient la voir sans qu'elle les remarque.

- Hi… Hiwatari-kun ?

- Il ne faut pas qu'elle nous voit !

Dark regardait la scène… Se pourrait-il que… ? Le voleur explosa de rire :

_« Ça y est ! Rebelote entre les Hikari et les Hakura ! C'est fou comme l'histoire se répète ! »_

_- Quelle histoire ?_

_« Une histoire vieille de 250 ans que je te raconterai volontiers devant la cheminée un soir d'hiver, Daisuké ! Elle en vaut la peine ! »_

Laissant le voleur fantôme à son fou-rire, Daisuké regarda son ami. Celui-ci ne laissait rien paraître avec son regard froid. Mais il pouvait deviner que les pensées de l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus allaient vers la jeune fille qu'il fixait ardemment.

xxx

Etzumy posa son cahier à coté d'elle et s'étira longuement. Ce matin, sa mère lui avait annoncée qu'ils repartaient lundi soir pour Tôkyô. Cela lui faisait de la peine mais elle n'avait rien dit car, si elle partait, peut-être pourra-t-elle oublier Hiwatari. De toute façon, il ne partageait pas ses sentiments…

_« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? »_

_- Ses paroles, sa façon d'être, son…_

Etzumy entendit la voleuse rire un petit peu :

_« C'est un Hikari, il porte le fardeau de sa famille ! Entre nous, qui n'aurait pas peur de montrer son attachement envers quelqu'un quand on a à l'intérieur de soi un véritable "démon" ? »_ Light haussa mentalement les épaules : _« Il cache ses sentiments, c'est tout ! »_

Un peu d'espoir naquit en Etzumy et pour la première fois, elle remercia Light. Mais quelqu'un l'interrompit :

- Tu es bien Hakura Etzumy ?

L'interpellée se retourna et regarda le garçon qui lui adressait la parole. Elle ne le connaissait pas, comment osait-il se montrer aussi familier ? Etzumy rangea son carnet à dessins dans son sac et lui répondant qu'elle était bien celle qu'il cherchait.

- Et tu connais bien un certain Hiwatari Satoshi ?

Plusieurs autres garçons entourèrent Etzumy et son interlocuteur. Light pria son hôte d'être la plus prudente possible. Vu comme c'était parti…

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? paniqua Etzumy qui commençait à se sentir mal.

- Tu n'as pas suivi les ordres de Yuki-sama, tu mérites donc une punition exemplaire ! fit-il en tapant son poing fermé dans sa main.

Etzumy aurait voulu tomber dans les pommes à ce moment-là, mais ce n'était peut-être que ce n'était pas la meilleur des solutions.

_« Etzumy, je sais que je n'ai jamais vraiment été ta conseillère jusque là, mais ça s'impose : Prends tes jambes à ton cou ! »_ fit Light très calmement.

La voleuse n'eut pas à le répéter une seconde fois car son hôte partit comme une flèche, slalomant entre les garçons pour sortir de la place. Le seul endroit où elle serait en sécurité était sa maison… Mais elle en était loin !

_« C'est peut-être le moment de faire appel à tes compétences de voleuse, toi qui a trop tendance à les dénigrer. »_

Décidément, Light jouait la voix de la raison aujourd'hui. Etzumy allongea la foulée, respira autrement pour éviter d'être rapidement en manque d'air. Mais les voyous ne semblaient pas décidés à la lâcher aussi facilement. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient bon coureurs. La fuyarde opta donc pour un raccourci.

Manquant de se faire écraser en traversant la rue, Etzumy emprunta une ruelle. Mais au bout de quelques foulées, elle stoppa net. Un mur ! Elle se retrouvait face à un mur !

_« Hum… Joli le raccourci… »_

La jeune fille aux cheveux blanc-argenté se retourna et voyait ses poursuivants arriver. A l'intérieur, elle sentit la voleuse lâcher un soupir de lassitude :

_« Je vois… Etzu-chan, pousse-toi ! »_

_- On ne peut pas se transformer ici ! Ils vont nous voir !_

_« Ton corps ne bougeras pas ! Mais c'est toi qui va te retirer ! » _

Par la force de volonté de Light, leurs personnalités s'intervertirent. Les garçons ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

- Prête pour la fessée ? dit un garçon en faisant craquer les phalanges de ses doigts.

Light se tendit, attendant le bon moment pour bouger. Le garçon fonça sur elle, poing chargé. La voleuse attendit qu'il soit assez proche d'elle et fit un pas sur le coté. L'assaillant continua sa course jusqu'à être arrêté par le mur de briques.

- Dors plutôt, ça t'évitera de dire des bêtises ! fit Light.

Les autres garçons s'y mirent. Light évitait leurs coups tant bien que mal vu l'étroitesse de l'endroit.

_- Cette ruelle est un vrai coupe-gorge ! Il va falloir que je m'y mette !_

_« Non ! La violence ne résout rien ! »_

_- Ah bon ?_

_« Oui ! D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que si tu faisais un câlin à Krad, ça s'arrangerait entre vous ! »_

Light ne pût s'empêcher de pouffer de rire sous la remarque loufoque, son attention en baissa. Un des voyous profita de la garde baissée pour essayer de lui planter son couteau-suisse dans l'épaule. Light se reprit à temps et ne se fit que couper légèrement l'avant-bras. En guise de remerciements, elle l'envoya bouler grâce à un coup de pied dans l'abdomen.

_- La prochaine fois que je me bats, évite ce genre ce genre de remarque !… Mais j'en toucherai deux mots à Dark, ça lui sera sûrement utile !_

En enchaînant esquives, coups de pied et coups de poing, Light réussit à se défaire de ces pots de colle. En reprenant sa respiration, elle ferma les yeux et localisa la source des ennuis. Visiblement, elle ne manquait pas de culot !

_« Light ! Où vas-tu ? »_ demanda Etzumy, voyant que la voleuse reprenait la route.

_- M'occuper du Service Après Vente !_

_« A... Attends ! Tu ne vas pas t'en prendre à Yuki-senpai ? »_

_- Arrête d'être aussi gentille… Et ne t'inquiète pas, je me retiendrai de la tuer !_

Light reprit sa course et retourna à la fontaine. Ayumi était assise à la place d'Etzumy et feuilletait son carnet à dessins. Light vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas changée d'apparence entre temps, s'approcha de la fille et croisa les bras :

- Mes dessins te plaisent, Yuki ? demanda-t-elle sans prendre la peine de cacher son mépris envers elle.

La fille de riches tourna la tête et regarda Light avec surprise :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Il n'y avait pas assez de place pour moi à l'hôpital…

Ayumi se leva, laissa tomber intentionnellement le carnet par terre et vint se placer en face de Light. Malgré le fait que le corps d'Etzumy mesurait une dizaine de centimètre de moins que celui d'Ayumi, Light continuait de la toiser. Ayumi remarqua que la fille aux cheveux blanc-argentés ne s'était que faite légèrement coupée. Mais elle allait lui arranger ça. Elle se rua vers Etzumy. Celle-ci s'écarta, lui attrapa le bras et le lui tordit sans ménagement dans le dos. Quand elle eut fini de hurler, Light lui confia à l'oreille :

- Je lui ai promis de ne pas te casser en deux, poupée de verre, mais si toi ou tes sbires s'approcher encore d'elle, tu voleras en éclats !

Elle la poussa en avant et la lâcha. Ayumi, apeurée, fila ventre à terre. Light regarda la petite coupure, rien de grave, d'ailleurs elle s'était déjà refermée. Pratique de manipuler les pouvoirs de la Lumière en étant un Être Ailé des Ténèbres ! Elle ramassa le carnet à dessins, s'assura qu'aucun n'avait été abîmé et le rangea dans le sac d'Etzumy. Elle le prit et, avant de partir vers la maison Hakura, gratifia Hiwatari et Daisuké d'un salut amical de la main, leur faisant comprendre que c'était elle qui occupait le corps et qu'elle les remerciait de l'avoir suivie sans être intervenus dans son petit règlement de comptes.


	17. XVIII The last chapter or maybe not yet

**Dernier chapitre : ****The last chapter ... or maybe not yet.**

Etzumy ferma d'un coup sec la fermeture-éclair du sac qui contenait le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait emmenées à Azumano. Elle soupira, ce soir, elle sera à Tokyo… Elle n'en avait aucune envie, mais ce n'était pas à elle de décider, elle ne faisait que suivre le mouvement. Light ne s'était pas prononcée sur ce départ. La jeune hôte ne savait rien de ses sentiments, elle les gardait bien pour elle, à l'abri, comme elle savait si bien le faire. En ce moment, elle semblait dormir…

Etzumy descendit, manquant de tomber dans un piège à cause de son inattention. Cette maison était équipée de pièges visant à entretenir, à parfaire son entraînement. Pourquoi fallait-il que cette maison aussi soit équipée ? Comme si sa propre maison ne lui suffisait pas ! La collégienne posa son sac à l'entrée, avec les autres et finit par s'asseoir sur le sofa dans le salon. Puis par s'allonger. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 16h39… Hiwatari-kun et les autres sortiront dans 21 minutes… maintenant 20… 19…

_« Et tu comptes rester là ? »_ lui reprocha Light.

- Je vois mal ce que je pourrais faire d'autre...

_« Oh, pauvre Etzumy ! **Par toutes les Anges, secoue-toi un peu les plumes !** »_

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?**

_**« Tu comptes ne pas lui dire au revoir ? Tu arrives et tu repars aussi sec ! Te morfondre dans ton coin ne te servira à rien ! »**_

**- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?**

_**« Je le sais ! Moi aussi, je suis passée par là ! »**_

- J'aimerais bien te croire…

Light soupira, exaspérée par l'attitude fuyarde de son hôte. Mais elle la comprenait, elle avait peur que le jeune garçon la rejette. Un comportement tout à fait normal, qui n'aurait peut-être pas lieu d'être si son hôte n'avait pas eu la main "forcée" par Wizu. Enfin bref... Pendant ce temps, Etzumy, elle, occupait son esprit à repenser aux paroles de la Voleuse Fantôme : « Moi aussi, je suis passée par là ! »… Light aurait été… humaine ? Aurait eu son corps rien qu'à elle ?

_« Bon. »_, commença Light, _« Habille-toi en vitesse et va au collège. »_

- Et pourquoi ?

_« Pour leur dire au revoir ! »_ La voleuse se tut, puis ajouta avec un petit sourire en coin : _« A moins que tu veilles que j'y aille à ta place ! Mais dans ce cas-là, je risquerais de faire des trucs douteux à ce pauvre Hikari-kun ! »_

Light ne le répéta pas deux fois. Etzumy se leva en un bond, s'habilla rapidement et fonça vers le collège, manquant de se faire écraser à deux ou trois reprises… Peut-être même quatre…

xxx

La sonnerie marquant la fin des cours retentit. Daisuké nota rapidement les devoirs donnés par la prof dans son agenda et rangea ses affaires. Il remonta sa chaise sur sa table, puis fit de même avec la chaise d'Etzumy. Ce matin, leur professeur principal leur avait annoncés que la jeune fille repartait ce soir pour Tokyo et qu'elle ne viendrait pas en classe aujourd'hui. Le regard de l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges s'était porté vers Hiwatari, de l'autre coté de la salle. Celui-ci n'avait rien dit, rien laisser paraître... Que pouvait-il penser en ce moment ?

- P'tain ! grogna Saéhara. Elle arrive et repart aussi sec ! Un vrai courant d'air !

Les quelques élèves retardataires regardait le jeune journaliste. Celui-ci s'était assis sur sa table et grognait.

- Si elle n'est pas venue nous dire au revoir, elle devait avoir une bonne raison ! la défendit Risa.

- Il n'y en a... aucune..., répliqua une voix.

Saéhara, Hiwatari, Daisuké et les jumelles Harada se retournèrent vers la porte en même temps. Etzumy était là, appuyée contre l'encadré de la porte, haletante. Pas facile de remonter une vague d'élèves se dirigeant vers la sortie !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? lança Saéhara, un peu surpris par son arrivée.

- Je n'allais tout de même... pas partir sans vous saluer...!

_« Mouais »_ fit Light _«__ Il m'en a fallu de la salive pour te faire bouger jusqu'ici !__ »_

___- Merci..._

Light resta un petit moment sans rien dire, un peu surprise par le remerciement, puis lâcha un soupir et marmonna quelque chose du genre : _« Idiote ! »_

xxx

Etzumy avait accompagné le groupe de collégien jusque devant le portail. Là-bas, le Commissaire Saéhara attendait son fils, raisons familiales obligent. Inutile de dire que la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs-argenté avait eu la peur de sa vie en voyant le vieux policier ! Elle l'avait salué, légèrement tremblotante, avant de filer le plus rapidement possible en compagnie de Riku, Risa, Daisuké et Hiwatari.

Riku, Risa, Hiwatari et Daisuké raccompagnèrent Etzumy chez elle. Ils firent un détour par le parc pour rallonger ce dernier temps passé ensemble. Mais Hiwatari aurait voulu rester seul avec elle, pour pouvoir lui dire quelque chose, quelque chose d'assez important...

- Etzumy !

Les cinq adolescents se retournèrent de concert, c'était Erei. Etzumy étouffa un soupir déçu : elle allait devoir partir...

- Enfin Etzumy, tu aurais pu nous laisser un mot ! la réprimanda sa mère.

- Désolée..., dit Etzumy en baissant la tête.

Erei la regarda ainsi, puis posa un regard sur chacun de ses amis. Deux filles qu'elle ne connaissait pas, un jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges, sûrement un Niwa, et un garçon aux cheveux bleus. Il ressemblait étrangement à Rio Hikari... Et cette aura... C'était un... un Hikari ? Que faisait un Hikari et un Niwa ensemble ? C'était de la pure science-fiction !

- Je suppose que vous voulez encore faire un bout de chemin ensemble...

Etzumy redressa vivement la tête et la secoua frénétiquement en signe de totale approbation. Sa mère lui précisa qu'ils partaient dans un quart d'heure. Elle partit vers la maison temporaire des Hakura, prenant le chemin le plus court, lassant les adolescents entre eux.

xxx

Le quart d'heure allait bientôt arrivé à son terme. Daisuké, les jumelles et Etzumy avaient beaucoup discuté, contrairement à Hiwatari qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche durant le trajet... Daisuké lui avait lancé quelques petits regards, mais celui-ci semblait complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Il ne releva les yeux que lorsqu'Etzumy annonça :

- Bon ben... Je crois que on peut se dire au revoir...

Ils étaient déjà arrivés... Déjà devant la maison d'Etzumy... Ils devaient déjà se séparer... La marche lui avait eu l'air extrêmement courte, trop courte...

Etzumy fit une accolade à Risa et à Riku et serra la main à Daisuké. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant Hiwatari, elle ne sut pas comment réagir. Lui serrer la main ? Un bisous sur la joue ? Finalement, il lui tendit la main. Light faillit en tomber à la renverse.

- J'ai été... ravie de... te rencontrer...

**_« IMBÉCILE ! »_** hurla Light.**_ « Mais qui est-ce qui m'a collée une hôte pareille ? »_**

Ignorant les protestations de Light, Etzumy s'apprêta à passer le portail. La voix hésitante du jeune policier la retint d'aller plus loin.

- J'aimerai te... te donner quelque chose... Etzumy-chan...

Celui-ci avait les deux mains derrière son dos et le regard bas, semblant chercher les bons mots. Daisuké, un petit sourire en coin, attendait la suite. Etzumy se plaça en face d'Hiwatari et attendit.

- Je..., commença-t-il, je pense que le geste sera plus important que les mots...

Il réduisit l'écart entre lui et la jeune voleuse. Sa main, un peu tremblante, se déposa sur la nuque de la jeune fille. Jeune fille dont le cœur battait la chamade. Elle ne sentit pas son ADN commencer à réagir sous l'effet de ses sentiments. Hiwatari, de son côté, avait des question plein la tête : Faisait-il le bon choix ? Pouvait-il se lier ainsi à une personne, lui qui ne pouvait rien posséder sans menacer de le détruire ? Et était-ce la bonne personne ? Plus ses lèvres se rapprochaient de celles d'Etzumy, plus les questions filaient à une vitesse incroyable.

_« Je vais me charger de couper court à vos interrogations, Satoshi-sama. »_

Une douleur lui prit au cœur, une douleur quasi-insupportable. Ses lèvres se crispèrent à quelques centimètres de celles désirées. Etzumy, qui semblait comprendre ce qu'Hiwatari voulait lui "donner", mit une main sur sa bouche, se dégagea de l'emprise du jeune policier, fit demi-tour et partit en courant, obliquant à droite. Hiwatari avait du mal à raisonner, autant à cause de la douleur que le Maître Ailé lui infligeait que par la fuite précipitée d'Etzumy... Elle ne partageait donc pas ses sentiments ?

Il releva la tête quelques minutes plus tard, une brune d'environ 17 ans les rejoignait, l'air totalement détendue et calme, avec un soupçon d'amusement. Light s'arrêta à coté de Daisuké, se pencha et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. L'adolescent fit les yeux ronds, surpris par les propos de la voleuse. Celle-ci mit un doigt sur les lèvres du petit voleur et lui dit d'un air amusé :

- Une idée de mon hôte. Ça vous sera peut-être utile !

Dark hésitait entre rire et grogner. Faire un câlin à Krad ? Mais elle était complètement folle ou quoi ?

Light se tourna vers Hiwatari, se mit en face de lui. Le descendant des Hikari avait une main crispée sur son cœur. D'un geste gracieux et rapide, Light lui mit une main sous son menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête, et l'embarrassa sur les lèvres. La douleur que lui infligeait Krad disparut immédiatement et il se retira sans dire un mot. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Light lui confia à l'oreille :

- C'est vrai qu'il y avait un peu de moi, mais c'était surtout de la part d'Etzumy...

Elle se tint droite et se retourna. Elle commença à marcher et lança par-dessus l'épaule :

- Ne m'en veux pas si je t'ai volé ton premier baiser, Satoshi-kun !

Light détourna légèrement la tête et lança à Erei, qui se trouvait sur le palier de la porte :

- On se retrouve à Tokyo ! Wizu !

Le démon répondit immédiatement à l'appel en se transformant et se fixant dans le dos de la voleuse. Elle partit en trombe, ne laissant derrière elle que quelques plumes noires.

xxx

_Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi tu m'avais dis ça._

_- Light.  
_

_- Mmh ?_

_- Quand je ne serai plus là, j'aimerai... que tu veilles sur mon enfant..._

_J'ai recraché violemment ma gorgée de thé glacé et je t'ai regardée bouche-bée pendant quelques secondes, le temps d'assimiler correctement tes paroles. _

_- En... Enfin Rio... Tu sais pertinemment que mon temps passé dans mon hôte est très court... Ton enfant sera sûrement déjà un adolescent... Et il y aura Kr..._

_- Je sais, me coupes-tu avec un sourire énigmatique dont tu as le secret, et c'est justement parce qu'il sera là que j'aimerais que tu sois proche de mon enfant !_

_Je te regarde, un sourcil lourd d'incompréhension levé, et toi, tu me souris. Je n'avais pas saisi le sens de tes paroles à ce moment-là, peut-être devais-je mûrir d'une vingtaine d'années de plus pour les comprendre..._

_... ou tout simplement arrêter de me voiler la face ?..._


End file.
